Especial de Navidad
by Resuri-chan
Summary: Seiya Kou regresa a casa esperando realizar su sueño, más nunca imaginó conocerla a ella...
1. Regresando a casa

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo I.  
Regresando a casa.**

* * *

La suave nieve caía ligeramente sobre los tejados de las casas mientras el frío se intensificaba poco a poco… Las calles parecían las mismas desde que se había ido, pero no sabía por qué ahora se veían más hermosas, de hecho nunca se había fijado en el perfil de la ciudad que añoró por años de ausencia, jamás se había detenido a oler el perfume que emanaban los jardines ni el sonido de los coches, pero es que ahora venía con un ánimo renovado que lo hacía entender cosas que de niño no había entendido

Aunque en su infancia había disfrutado de muchas otras cosas, jamás se había dedicado a ver cómo era su hogar en verdad, y ahora, 10 años después notaba con melancolía todos los momentos hermosos que desperdició…

Pero no había modo de arrepentirse, lo que había pasado había pasado y ahora estaba totalmente dispuesto a lograr su objetivo, sería famoso, sería feliz pero en su propio hogar cerca del lugar en donde creció.

Terminó de acomodar las cajas de la mudanza y salió al jardín que ahora tenía hierba en exceso y más bien parecía una selva pequeña bañada en nieve. No pudo tolerarlo más y salió de su casa por completo dejándole ver lo descuidada que había quedado después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando decidió irse de aquél lugar huyendo de su miedo a la soledad…

Logró observar casi al final de calle una cafetería abierta y con ánimos arriba regresó por su cartera para dirigirse a ella. Mientras iba caminando notaba el crecimiento que había tenido la ciudad y sonrió para sí, tal vez después de todo lograría hacer fama también ahí.

Entró tranquilamente y se sitió en una de las mesitas del fondo, inmediatamente le ofrecieron la carta y pidió un té por el frío, en sí nunca fue de tomar café, por eso prefería el té. Notó que sus manos estaban heladas y que su cabello y hombros estaban llenos de nieve, rió divertido pensando en la reacción de su mamá viéndolo con el cabello tan largo y amarrado en una coleta, en verdad le gustaba tenerlo así, era su propia personalidad…

--S&S—

Una vez tomado el té regresó a su casa y comenzó sus labores, después de todo tenía poco tiempo para instalarse, dentro de unos días su agente lo promocionaría en la ciudad y si lograba su objetivo, ya no tendría tiempo de terminar la mudanza.

Seiya terminó de acomodar sus cosas personales y decidió darse un baño para después dormir, estaba muy cansado por el viaje y sería muy buena idea seguir al día siguiente.

Efectivamente, cuando despertó siguió sus labores, desde muy temprano logró todo lo que quería y se sintió orgulloso de ello, nuevamente se dirigió a la cafetería a pedir otro té. Tal vez se le hiciera costumbre ir allí, después de todo estaba cerca. Se sentó en la misma mesita y volvió a pedirle lo mismo a la mesera quien al parecer lo había visto con buenos ojos, cosa que lo exasperó, pero justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, pudo observar como por la ventana pasaba una jovencita rubia…

En ese momento todo su cuerpo se congeló y tan sólo pudo admirar su belleza… su inocencia… su brillo…

Fue entonces que notó cómo aquella joven llevaba a su lado a una pequeñita de cabellos rojizos, quedó impactado por sus ojos, no la conocía y podía decir perfectamente que era una persona feliz, llena de vida, de ilusiones… eso que él tanto había buscado en sus canciones…

Seguía pasmado cuando la mesera le entregó su té, quien se sintió ofendida al no recibir un "gracias" por parte del chico, parecía totalmente mudo de asombro por una niña afuera de la cafetería, lo cual le pareció fastidioso.

Pero ensimismado en la chica, Seiya pudo observar como la niña había tirado una muñeca sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara y sin pensarlo, se bebió el té tan rápido como pudo dejando pagada la bebida. Salió corriendo del restaurante y levantó la muñeca, corrió como no lo había hecho en años, y ni siquiera notó lo incómodo que le resultaba usar zapatos, tan sólo fijó su vista en la joven. Por fin la veía cerca, la alcanzaba…

"Disculpa… dis—disculpa" dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo

"¿Si?" la joven lo miró incrédula por las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente

"Se te cayó esto.."

"Rayos!" dijo agachándose a la altura de la niña, "Chibi Chibi toma tu muñeca, no la pierdas otra vez" una vez terminada la operación se incorporó y lo miró "Muchas gracias…señor…joven…."

"Seiya… Seiya Kou"

"Muchas gracias, joven Seiya y perdón por la molestia"

"No hay de qué señorita…"

"Jajaja ¿señorita¿por qué tanta formalidad? Sólo tengo 18 años, joven"

"¿Entonces por qué joven? Yo también tengo 18"

"Jejeje, eso es curioso, en fin… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino"

"¿Serena…?"

"Así es"

"Mucho gusto, bombón"

"¿Bombón?"

"Es que tienes un peinado muy particular, en verdad. Me retiro, bombón. Cuídate"

"Yo no me llamo bombón"

"Hasta luego, bombón!"

"No me llamo bombón!!!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Seiya ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharla, o al menos eso entendió Serena y sin más que hacer tomó a su hermanita y la llevó a casa

--S&S—

Seiya abrió los ojos por tercera vez en la noche, aún era temprano pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón la cara de esa chica no se le quitaba, era bonita, pero no era eso, más bien era su personalidad, tan despreocupada, tan libre, tan feliz… Decidió salir un momento a la terraza, estaba haciendo bastante frío pero le gustaba sentir el aire en su cara, así que permaneció tan sólo unos instantes, estaba meditando un par de cosas cuando la vio. En un principio creyó que era su imaginación pero después comprendió que era ella, en un balcón haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, se veía tan graciosa en esa pijama rosa, no lograba verla del todo, pero podía imaginarse sus ojos, su mirada, su expresión.. momento!!! Qué estaba haciendo, tenía cosas que hacer, necesitaba dormir, lo mejor era volver a la cama y obligarse a dormir.

--S&S—

Serena se levantó con pesadez y se alistó para la escuela en tres segundos cuando vio que llevaba media hora de retraso. Para cuando Salió de su casa observó que había una carta pegada en el buzón con letras grandes que decían "BOMBÓN"

Se sonrojó furiosamente y sin que nadie más lo notara la metió en su mochila, y volvió a correr a la escuela olvidando por completo la carta.

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo y ahora era tiempo del almuerzo, estaba tan feliz de poder comer… no había desayunado en su carrera mortal y ahora estaba hambrienta pero justo cuando iba a dar bocado recordó la carta y la abrió con recelo

"_Bombón… te estuve esperando pero me cansé de esperar, nos vemos en la cafetería a las 6 de la tarde"_

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"De qué hablas Serena?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas

"Mina! Nada… nada jejejej no es nada"

"A mi me suena a que escondes algo pero no te preocupes no pasa nada"

"No Mina no es eso es que…"

"Bombón!!!" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

Serena se congeló ante esas palabras

"NO me llamo bombón!"

Cuando Seiya la alcanzó le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y satisfactoria

"Parece ser que tu escuela está cerca de la mía"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Soy nuevo aquí, pero traigo mis propios talentos ¿sabes?"

"¿Cuáles? Inventarles apodos a las chicas… ahhh ya veo es tu forma de coquetearme ¿no?"

"No"

"Eso dicen todos"

"¿Serena?" dijo la rubia interrumpiéndolos

"Ah cierto… Seiya ella es Mina, es mi compañera y amiga, Mina el es Seiya" la compañera de Serena entonces abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras su amiga continuaba "…lo conocí ayer cuando me dio la muñeca que Chibi Chibi había tirado"

"Mucho gusto, Mina Aino" dijo Mina tratando de reconocer en Seiya un rasgo familiar…

"El gusto es mío, Seiya Kou"

"¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"¿Qué te pasa Mina?"

"Es que…. No… no puede ser… eres… Seiya Kou? Pensé que… pero es que…"

"Sí, soy yo."

"Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Una gira… pero si estudias…. Y acabas de llegar…"

"¿Mina?"

"Serena no lo ves? Es Seiya Kou…. Es un cantante muy renombrado internacionalmente, en verdad me culpo por no haberte reconocido si me gustan mucho tus canciones… En verdad es Seiya Kou?"

"Sí"

"Pero… es que es…"

"Calma, calma.Mina"

"Me podrías firmar mi disco"

"Claro, aunque no me gustaría que me reconocieran tan rápido"

"Entiendo, aún así, nos seguiremos viendo, en verdad fue un gusto conocerlo en persona"

Mina entonces los dejó solos para platicar un rato

"¿Qué haces bombón?"

"Como mi almuerzo"

"No me refiero a eso¿qué estudias?"

"Pues en sí, comunicación pero todo esto es porque me encanta la fotografía"

"¿Y qué te gusta fotografiar?"

"Cualquier cosa, desde un niño corriendo hasta animales salvajes"

"Pues deberías dedicarte a fotografía a celebridades como yo" dijo con aire altivo

"En realidad no, pero gracias" Comentó con incredulidad sin saber lo mucho que había ofendido a Seiya

"De acuerdo, tu ganas, nos vemos después"

"Espera¿qué te pasa?"

"Nada… si no te agrado sólo dilo, en fin… veo que ya viste la nota, así que nos vemos a las 6"

"Un momento! Yo no dije que aceptaba¿me oyes?! Oye! Hey!!!" Pero nuevamente el chico ya estaba lejos de su alcance "Rayos… ¿y ahora?"

--S&S—

La tarde era algo fría, definitivamente ahora sí se sentía en casa y la nieve lo hacía sentir tan bien… Se recostó en su sillón y prendió la chimenea, eso hacía su padre en época de frío, de hecho era algo raro pues su casa era de las pocas que tenían una chimenea.

Minutos antes de las seis de la tarde salió de su casa rumbo a la cafetería y llegó a ella lo más rápido que pudo sólo para notar con decepción que se encontraba cerrada.

"Pero que pésimo servicio…"

Seiya dudó, no sabía si irse a casa o esperar a la chica si es que llegaba, pero pensó que había sido su responsabilidad así que se recargó en la vitrina y esperó.

Y siguió esperando cinco… diez… quince minutos, cuando se empezaba a dar por vencido. Sin embargo antes de rendirse, pudo verla desde lo lejos

"Hola"

"Hola"

"¿Estabas esperando?"

"No te preocupes por eso, mejor hay que buscar otro lugar porque este está cerrado"

"No he visto otra cafetería cerca de aquí, y con este frío no me dan ganas de ir en busca de una"

"Entonces si no te importa, podríamos ir a mi casa"

"¿Vives cerca?"

"En esta misma calle"

Serena y Seiya entraron en la casa limpiándose la nieve de los zapatos, el cabello y los abrigos. Seiya entonces cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a una Serena muy nerviosa

"_Oh no… a penas lo conozco… no es bueno estar a solas con él"_

"Vamos, relájate" dijo Seiya posando su mano sobre su hombro "sé el remedio perfecto para quitar el frío" sin embargo Serena seguía totalmente rígida "bien no te preocupes, utilizaremos el sillón"

Serena entonces comenzó a sudar frío… ¿a qué se refería ese tipo?

"¿Pa- para qué?"

"Para estar más cómodos, por supuesto" Serena tenía los nervios de punta "Te aseguro que esta tarde será como ninguna otra, bombón" Ahora sí, la chica estaba sudando a mares, Seiya le cedió el lugar mientras se sentaba muy cerca de ella.

"_Oh no… oh no… ¿qué hago¿qué hago?"_

Seiya comenzaba a acercarse hacia Serena y ésta al borde de los nervios saltó del sillón esquivando por completo el contacto…

…contacto que no iba para ella…

"¿sucede algo?"

Serena entonces vio cómo Seiya estaba tratando de sacar algunas mantas que se encontraban atrás del sillón aún dentro de las cajas de mudanza.

"Jajajaja no, no es nada"

"Bien porque no aceptaré un no como respuesta"

"_¿Qué?!!!!!!!! Fue una muy mala idea entrar… él va a… oh no… qué haré?"_

"Te aseguro que jamás habías visto algo así"

"_Alguien… quien sea… por favor ayúdeme…"_ Pensaba frenéticamente mientras observaba como Seiya le extendía la mano incitándola a sentarse

"Porque has de saber que tomar un chocolate caliente en una chimenea así no es algo de todos los días"

Serena entonces sintió un alivio muy grande, y con una sonrisa muy amplia accedió a sentarse junto al joven

"Iré por el chocolate, ya ha de estar listo"

Serena vio como el chico se dirigía a la cocina tarareando algo y regresó con la misma gracia con la que había partido con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y dos tazas llenas de un espumoso chocolate.

"¿Entonces eres un cantante famoso?"

"Déjalo en cantante"

"¿Y por qué te mudaste?"

"Porque quería regresar a casa, había vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero me fui después de la muerte de mis padres"

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, eso ya fue hace 10 años"

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No de sangre, pero sí personas muy cercanas a mí, sólo que ellos no vendrán aquí para Navidad"

"Eso es una pena, pero aún así, si no tienes con quien pasar ese día, podrías venir a casa"

"Gracias, bombón. ¿Pero no se encelaría tu novio?"

"No tengo novio, tal vez un papá celoso"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta"

"Esta bebida está deliciosa… ¿dónde la compraste?"

"En realidad yo la preparé…" dijo con cierto sonrojo en su rostro

"¿En verdad? Está delicioso!"

"En ese caso, te serviré más"

"Eso sería fabuloso, gracias!! Pero espera…" En ese momento Serena notó algo que le llamó la atención "Oh no… es algo tarde, será mejor regresar a casa"

Seiya se sintió un poco desilusionado pero después se emocionó ante una idea

"En ese caso te acompañaré"

Serena vio que en realidad Seiya podría bien ser su vecino pues sus casas estaban a poca distancia aunque las separaba un fraccionamiento que hacía el camino más largo, caminaron cómodamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y el trayecto fue muy ameno.

Una vez en casa de Serena…

"Gracias por acompañarme, Seiya"

"No hay de qué, bombón" y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla "Que descanses"

Serena se asombró ante el contacto y se sonrojó nuevamente, era evidente que ese chico era por demás atractivo pero… no le cabía en la cabeza la confianza con la que la trataba y mucho menos el contacto tan delicado pero tan tranquilo con el que la acariciaba…

"… tú… tú también"

--S&S—

Chibi Chibi entró en la habitación de Serena y caminó hacia ella, al parecer, estaba totalmente distraída en algo – ¿o en alguien?- y la pequeña se acomodó en su regazo captando su atención.

"¿Qué sucede, Chibi Chibi?"

"Chibi..?" dijo con gracia la pequeña mirando hacia el balcón

"¿Quieres salir un ratito?"

"Chibiii!!"

"De acuerdo pero sólo un momento"

"Chibi Chibii.." dijo mientras corría hacia la ventana corrediza

Serena iba tras la pequeña cuando algo captó su atención… un par de casas y podía ver la casa de Seiya. No acostumbraba a fijarse en las casas de los otros por lo que le costó un poco de trabajo observarlo mejor.

Cuando por fin lo logró pudo ver cómo se encontraba recargado sobre el barandal mirando hacia el cielo con su cabeza apoyada en sus dos manos. No podía distinguirlo por completo pero sí tenía buena imaginación y se preguntaba si estaría meditando o si estaría pidiéndole un deseo a las estrellas.

Sea cual sea el caso, Serena se quedó pasmada mirándolo desde su cuarto olvidando por completo a su pequeña hermana, tan sólo podía imaginar esos ojos azules tan intensos y profundos que la hacían estremecerse por completo a su merced.

"Seiya…"

Sin poder evitarlo, Serena susurró su nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un rojo pálido…

Para cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con una mirada puesta sobre ella, y a pesar de saber la distancia entre las casas, Serena no sabía donde esconderse, sabía que la miraba y no estaba segura si la hubiera visto viéndolo, así que sólo pudo meterse a su habitación lo más rápido posible…

Mientras tanto el chico sonrió galantemente…

"En verdad eres linda… bombón…"

--S&S—

Había pasado cerca de una semana y Serena se encontraba en exámenes, sin embargo se arrepentía de no haber estudiado como debería pues estaba muy nerviosa por sus notas… Todos los días había visto al menos un poco a Seiya, algunos días más que otros y sinceramente ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, aunque sabía que eso no era bueno…

"Bombón!!"

"Seiya…"

"Hola, bombón" dijo el joven alcanzándola a media calle "¿Qué sucede?" dijo inmediatamente después de ver su expresión de nerviosismo

"No es nada¿cómo estás Seiya?"

"Bien, bien. ¿No quieres ir a tomar algo?"

"Sí—es decir no. No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer"

A Seiya el comentario le resultó bastante falso cosa que lo hizo entristecerse un poco… ¿a caso no quería estar con él?

"Ya veo… "

Seiya le dio la espalda a Serena y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta mientras bajaba la mirada

"¿Seiya?"

Pero no respondió

"Seiya!!"

El chico alentó su paso dejando que la rubia lo alcanzara

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No es nada. Sólo que prefiero no molestarte"

"Seiya no me molestas… es sólo que—"

"No es necesario que me mientas, pequeña. Si no me quieres decir, está bien"

"Seiya¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas?!" Serena comenzaba a indignarse "Es sólo que estoy en exámenes y… y… voy muy mal en notas…"

"¿Examen de qué?"

Serena guardó silencio, no quería parecerle tonta al chico y por eso no sabía que hacer

"Es que…"

"¿Qué pasa bombón?" dijo acariciando su mejilla cosa que dio confianza a la chica…

"Es redacción… sé que es tonto pero me cuesta trabajo, es decir… sé que estoy empezando la universidad, y sé que debería dominar esa materia pero…"Serena se mordió el labio, se sentía muy avergonzada…

"No te preocupes, yo seré tu ayudante" Cabe decir que Seiya estaba totalmente orgulloso

"¿En verdad?" respondió la chica con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

"Sí, en verdad" Seiya entonces acercó a la altura del suyo y le sonrió cálidamente "Estaré feliz de ayudarte"

Serena por alguna razón no sentía el miedo que la había invadido en casa de Seiya, por el contrario, sentía que a su lado podía ser ella misma sin importar sus defectos, además no terminaba de entender como Seiya podía encariñarse con ella en tan poco tiempo…

Seiya por su parte no quería alejarse de ella, la buscaba porque desde el instante en el que la vio, todo se había paralizado, tal vez fue una reacción por ser una niña alegre… o tal vez, le pareció alguien interesante y lo estaba comprobando, sin embargo una posibilidad que había ignorado era el amor a primera vista…

* * *

**Hola a todos, he aquí mi especial navideño que tanto quería hacer y por fin he comenzado, espero acabarlo en estas fechas para que tenga más realismo. Cualquier comentario, aclaración o sugerencia siempre es bienvenida!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Resuri-chan**


	2. Preparando un examen

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo I.  
Preparando un examen.**

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraban dos chicos terminando de recoger su equipaje, era una tarde fría y eso hacía que ambos estuvieran ansiosos por llegar a casa pero nunca faltaba algo que les retrasara el camino… 

"Primero el vuelo retrasado y ahora nuestras maletas no aparecen…"

"Calma, Yaten. Seguro no tardarán"

"Vamos, Taiki! Nada en este vuelo nos pudo haber salido peor, lo mejor hubiera sido avisarle a Seiya que veníamos y así no nos estuviéramos congelando"

"Tal vez tengas razón pero no se le puede hacer nada, o seguimos con nuestra sorpresa o lo echamos todo por la borda"

"De acuerdo, esperaremos un poco más, pero te juro que si las maletas no llegan yo mismo…"

"Yaten!"

El peliplateado maldijo por lo bajo, estaba comenzando a estresarse y sabía que eso no era para nada bueno, resignado se cruzó de brazos y miró impaciente el reloj… a ese ritmo, llegarían bastante tarde a casa de Seiya…

--S&S--

"¿Entonces redacción no?"

Seiya y Serena se encontraban sentados en el suelo entre un mar de libros y hojas al lado de una chimenea

"Así es. En verdad es una tontería lo sé"

"No digas eso. No porque estudies eso significa que lo manejes a la perfección. Cada profesión tiene su riesgo, por ejemplo el que yo cante no quiere decir que pueda alcanzar todas las notas o que componga mis canciones…"

"¿no compones tus canciones?"

"Sí, sí las compongo pero era un ejemplo"

"Ah… ¿y lo haces por inspiración?"

"Pues en realidad sólo escribo sobre lo que pienso"

"¿Puedo leer alguna letra?"

"Seguro, están por a—" en ese momento Seiya se detuvo "un momento… primero tenemos que ver lo de tu examen"

"Seguro que sí. Pero primero quiero leer tus canciones."

"No, bombón. Eso será después"

"No seas malo… quiero verlas. Así puedo hacerme una idea de cómo escribes"

"No"

"Anda"

"Nop"

"Seiya!"

"No"

"Por favor!!" La rubia comenzaba a hacer un puchero que Seiya encontraba demasiado tierno.

"Nop"

"¿Por qué no?"

Seiya vio perfectamente como la chica estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar en medio de su sala por lo que no pudo resistir ni un instante más…

"De acuerdo… pero antes debes prometer que no te reirás, que no me molestarás y ningún comentario mientras lees"

"¿Algo más?"

"Sí… Cuando termines, cenarás conmigo"

"De acuer— ¿qué?" Serena no vio cuando Seiya se levantó tan sólo miró instantes después como regresaba a su sitio con unas hojas en sus manos "No tardaré" dijo tomándolas con cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Seiya se había dirigido a la cocina, no sabía por qué pero tenía muchas ganas de consentir a esa pequeña… De lo único que estaba seguro era que desde que la vio, se sintió a gusto consigo mismo y no había tenido problemas para hablarle.

"Será mejor que prepare una comida completa, esta tarde promete ser bastante larga" dicho esto comenzó a sacar diferentes ingredientes para realizar la cena

--S&S—

"Discúlpenos, por favor. Al parecer su equipaje fue enviado por error en un vuelo equivocado. Sin embargo inmediatamente está en camino de vuelta"

"¿Qué¿Sabe lo que eso---"

"¿Cuánto tardará?" dijo paciente Taiki mientras interrumpía a un furioso Yaten

"Alrededor de cuatro horas"

"¿QUÉ?!" nuevamente gritó Yaten sin embargo la joven trató de guardar calma y continuar

"Debido a que el error fue cometido por nuestra empresa, se les mandarán inmediatamente después de que lleguen. Si gustan dejarnos sus datos para enviárselos…" dijo extendiéndoles unos documentos y un par de bolígrafos

"No se preocupe" dijo el castaño rechazando el papel "Esperaremos"

Yaten ya no tuvo ganas de gritar, sabía que cuando Taiki decía algo lo cumplía así que la resignación fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

"Bien. Ya que vamos a esperar…" comenzó a decir fingiendo indiferencia "Al menos podrían pagarnos una buena comida"

"Por supuesto" respondió algo nerviosa la mujer

"Espero que no sean más de cuatro horas…" murmuró Taiki "En verdad Seiya debe agradecer tener amigos como nosotros"

--S&S—

Serena estaba leyendo al pie de la chimenea mientras trataba de imaginar el ritmo de cada nota… era extraño pero con tan sólo leer esas palabras, podía crear una canción en su mente…

"Motto deaiga hayakeraba to ii wake bakari mitsuketeru

Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata he ah! Kimi wo tsuresaritai"

"Es una canción algo triste… pero aún así es bella, tiene muchos sentimientos…"

Serena se llevó su puño a su pecho, estaba totalmente cohibida por aquellos sentimientos plasmados en papel y sin pensarlo se levantó de su lugar. Se dirigió hacia donde pensaba que estaba Seiya sin hacer ruido. Al acercarse, lo pudo escuchar cantando muy despacio la canción que acababa de leer… Sus piernas se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina y sus ojos se cerraron. Se sorprendió de escucharla tal y como la había imaginado y nuevamente volvió a ese estado de tranquilidad. Cuando lo escuchó terminar abrió muy lentamente los ojos encontrándose con él frente a sus narices

"Seiya…"

Seiya estaba tranquilo, cantar era relajante pero cantar pensando en ella lo fue aún más. Cuando la descubrió decidió admirarla por unos instantes pero sin habérselo propuesto había caminado hasta quedar frente a frente…

"¿Y bien?"

"Es tan tierna…"

Seiya tomó su mano y la levantó con delicadeza para colocar en ella una rosa.

"Esto es por haber leído mi canción"

"Pero pensé que yo tenía que agradecerte…"

"No, bombón. Eres mi invitada"

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué. Por cierto espero que te guste lo que cociné"

"Se ve delicioso"

"Entonces adelante"

--S&S—

En la residencia Tsukino todo parecía normal hasta que se escuchó un timbre

"Buenas tardes¿se encuentra Serena?" Preguntó una enérgica Mina

"No querida, disculpa" dijo Ikuko con cierta pena "Si gustas regresar, ella vendrá a las ocho. Fue a estudiar para su examen de mañana. Lamento no poderle avisar que viniste pero estamos de salida"

"No se preocupe, señora. Regresaré, gracias" Mina tan sólo pudo ver como se alejaba el coche y quedó pensativa "Y yo que venía a ayudarla… un momento ¿dijo que había ido a estudiar¿con quién?"

--S&S—

La tarde fue un fracaso, Serena no había estudiado absolutamente nada, tan sólo había leído las canciones de Seiya, había escuchado su relato de su vida fuera de la cuidad, sin embargo ni en la sala ni en la cocina había encontrado momento para hojear sus apuntes…

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y aún seguían hablando, tenía rato que la comida se había terminado y el frío se había agudizado pero ninguno de los dos mostraba interés por levantarse de la mesa

"...entonces fue que decidí regresar"

"¿Y qué dijeron ellos?"

"Lo tomaron bastante bien, sobretodo porque gracias a eso ya no cantamos juntos"

"Pero tú eres solista"

"Lo sé. Pero siempre estuvo el plan de hacer una banda; nunca está de más tener compañía. Además ellos son mis amigos"

"Ya veo. Es una idea muy linda, me gustaría estar en los ensayos y grabaciones"

"Si tu lo dices… pero te advierto que después de escucharme cantar el mismo renglón cien veces tu mente podría aturdirse"

"En ese caso llegaré a partir de la mitad"

Ambos chicos rieron y Seiya entonces observó el reloj

"Rayos! Bombón, es tarde!"

"Ay no¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Te llevaré a tu casa y me disculparé con tu familia por la hora"

"No es eso. De hecho mis papás no están. Me refiero al examen, es mañana a primera hora"

"Exactamente a qué hora"

"A las ocho"

"¿Dices que no hay nadie en tu casa?"

"Así es…"

"Entonces quédate y no dormiré hasta ayudarte. Mañana te acompañaré y de ahí partiré para mi ensayo"

Serena había dudado al escuchar su propuesta de quedarse en su casa, pero después de escuchar todo el plan le pareció maravilloso

--S&S—

"En verdad nos disculpamos por las molestias que causamos"

"No se preocupe, si nos disculpa nos retiramos" dijo cortésmente Taiki ante la actitud reacia de su compañero

"Sí, permítame pagar su taxi"

"Bueno… al menos nos pagaron todos los gastos"

"Sólo espero que Seiya esté en casa, de otra forma lo mataré"

"Ni lo digas, en ese caso entraré en su casa y dormiré, esté quien esté"

Taiki rió, en verdad era algo terrible el despertar el enojo de Yaten, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado, además para esas horas las noticias que estaban por darle a su amigo estaban emocionándole cada vez más…

--S&S—

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"En serio, Rei. Estuve casi una hora esperándola y no llegó a su casa. Su mamá me dijo que llegaría a las ocho y nada. He estado llamándola y no me contesta"

"¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?"

"Espero que no. Me dijeron que había ido a estudiar… pero ni siquiera sé con quien"

"Tal vez no tarde en llegar"

"Es que… ya también la busqué en casa de todas las personas con las que posiblemente pudie—" la rubia hizo una pausa que sólo intrigó a la pelinegra que le respondía por el teléfono

"¿Mina?"

"Claro! Puede ser que esté con él"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con Sei—con nadie…"

"Mina no te entiendo"

"No es nada, Rei"

"Mina…"

"En verdad… bueno nos vemos"

"Mina!!"

"Que descanses, Rei"

"MINA NO ME CUELGUES"

Pero fue muy tarde, pues Mina Aino había terminado la conversación

"Uff… por poco y rompo mi promesa…"susurro y después dijo en voz alta "Ya me las pagarás Serena jajajaja"

--S&S—

Taiki y Yaten terminaron de agradecer y atravesaron el jardín, tocaron el timbre y nadie respondió

"Solamente espero que sí esté en casa" dijo preocupado Taiki

"No lo creo. Hay luz" dijo señalando el resplandor que se notaba a través del cristal de la puerta de madera "Aunque falta que se haya quedado dormido" comenzó irónico Yaten

"Volveré a tocar"

Pero no hubo respuesta

"Bien, no pretendo esperar a que abra la puerta. Suficiente frío tengo como para esperarlo aquí congelándome"

"¿Y cómo piensas entrar?"

--S&S--

Serena vestía la pijama de franela de Seiya de cuando tenía 10 años, se veía muy tierna, porque aunque la tela fuera lisa, le quedaba algo grande y parecía una niña pequeña.

"Lo siento, no tengo algo de tu talla"

"No te preocupes, esto está muy cómodo"

Seiya portaba su pijama actual, que era muy parecida a la de Serena pero era negra, en verdad se veía muy bien, pues aunque en otras ocasiones lo había visto en el balcón jamás lo había visto tan cerca y no así…la chica comenzó a reír…

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Quien diría que tengo el privilegio de ver al cantante Seiya Kou en ropa de dormir"

"No es tiempo para eso" dijo tratando de evadir el sonrojo que había provocado Serena en sus mejillas "mejor veamos… ¿qué te causa problemas?"

"A decir verdad… la forma de plantear mi idea, tengo lo que quiero decir en mi cabeza pero no se como decirlo"

"Pues a mi me parece que te expresas muy bien" dijo sonriéndole… cosa que robó un sonrojo por parte de ella, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que la razón los regresó a la realidad "Tal vez te exiges demasiado"

"Pero…"

"Mira, cuando piensas demasiado tus ideas, terminas sin decirlas como son"

"Pero cada vez que digo algo que pienso, nunca falta quien me corrija"

"Ese es el problema. No debes darle importancia a lo que piensen de ti, exprésate como tu quieras y verás que siendo tú misma sacas las mejores ideas en los momentos más indicados"

Serena tuvo deseos de creerle, en verdad por primera vez, alguien la apoyaba en cuanto a ser ella misma.

"Esa idea me gusta"

Por milésima vez en la tarde, sus miradas se cruzaron dejando un sonrojo de por medio, en verdad había una muy fuerte atracción entre ellos y ninguno parecía querer evitarlo…

Ni siquiera notaron cuando se acercaron más y más…

"Entonces ponla en práctica"

Serena tan sólo podía mirar esos ojos índigo que la veían con dulzura… y Seiya no podía evitar verla de esa forma porque se perdía en su belleza. Fue entonces que ella terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó.

En ese instante el tiempo se congeló para Serena, se sentía tan protegida en esos brazos, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y la incitaba a seguir recargada en el pecho del chico pues sintió perfectamente cómo él reaccionaba de la misma manera.

Seiya no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente. No sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero quería mantener ese contacto con ella, olía tan bien… Pasados unos instantes, controló su nerviosismo y levantó su mentón con cuidado hasta mirarla. No quiso decirle nada, tan sólo cerró sus ojos dejando la imagen de su rostro en su mente… poco a poco se acercó y probó esos labios que tanto le atraían.

Ella no se quedó atrás, al sentir ese contacto correspondió al instante; incluso profundizó aún más el beso al posar sus manos sobre su cuello, por lo que Seiya la acercó hacia sí sujetándola por la espalda.

No supieron cuanto más duró pero estaban seguros de que por más que hubieran disfrutado de esa caricia, tenían miedo de lo que pasaría después… por eso, ella trató de seguir degustando esos labios que la volvieron loca y él siguió aferrado a su abrazo.

Sin embargo, ambos fueron tranquilizándose y lentamente se soltaron…

"Cielos, bombón…"

"¿A eso te referías con expresar lo que siento…?"

Seiya se asombró por un segundo pero después sonrió "Exactamente"

"Maravilloso ¿sabes por qué?"

"Dime"

"Porque no me arrepiento"

Dicho esto nuevamente se acercó para abrazarlo pero...

"Esperé cuatro horas en un aeropuerto congelándome para… Se-- Sei—SEIYA!!"

"Ahora veo porqué no abrías la puerta" comentó divertido Taiki

Serena palideció, no estaba segura de haber escuchado el timbre, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no prestó atención gracias a las caricias de Seiya….

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos para mirar después al par de jóvenes que estaba de pie a la entrada de la sala completamente atónitos por la escena que acababan de observar…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me encanta la pareja de Seiya y Serena, pero poco a poco se irán involucrando los demás personajes. E****spero que les guste este capítulo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Resuri-chan**


	3. La propuesta

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo III.  
La propuesta.**

* * *

"Ellos son Yaten y Taiki, mis mejores amigos"

"Encantada de conocerte" dijo cortésmente Taiki

"Hola" dijo secamente Yaten

"Y ella es bom--" Seiya paró en seco un poco nervioso, pero sin poder evitarlo ya había dicho la primera parte "bombón" terminó de decir ante la mirada de sus amigos.

"¿Bombón?" preguntó Taiki asombrado

"Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto" dijo la chica interviniendo rápidamente

"¿Bombón?" Ahora era Yaten quien preguntaba pero más bien parecía interesado pues miraba a Seiya con una ceja levantada.

"La conocí en la cafetería, desde entonces somos buenos amigos" el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa muy forzada, sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su amigo, después de todo Yaten siempre era un dolor de cabeza cuando tenía argumentos con qué molestarlo…

"En realidad me ayudó a encontrar un juguete de mi hermanita" complementó Serena con un gesto pensativo ajena a todo pensamiento de los chicos

"Ya veo" dijo Yaten ocultando su sonrisa victoriosa… "El gran Seiya Kou ayudando a una pequeña" su tono de voz era tan serio que Serena no entendió la ironía con la que hablaba y sonrió cosa que dejó perplejos a los tres chicos; Seiya se quedó perdido en esa sonrisa y sólo reaccionó cuando ella lo miró confundida

"E—Entonces ¿por qué vinieron?" preguntó saliendo de su ensueño

"Ah claro! Por poco y lo olvido" dijo Taiki avergonzado "Seiya te tenemos una sorpresa"

"¿Y bien?" las mejillas de Seiya se encendieron ligeramente dejando ver un sonrojo

"Desde antes de tu partida, Taiki y yo estuvimos investigando y haciendo algunos trámites" Yaten sacó de un portafolio algunos documentos "Seiya… de ahora en adelante seremos lo que siempre quisimos ser: "Three Lights"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Claro… si tu quieres" agregó Taiki preocupado ante la reacción de Seiya

Sin embargo el chico no reaccionaba, estaba estático y Serena lo miró preocupada, hace unos momentos Seiya le había comentado a cerca de su vida como solista

**Flash back**

"_¿Y por qué no hicieron el grupo entonces?"_

"_En verdad no lo sé bombón… Tal vez teníamos miedo, o tal vez yo no quería por miedo a fracasar"_

"_Pero cantas muy bien"_

"_No bombón, no es eso, es que tuve miedo a no saber trabajar en equipo, siempre he estado solo. Tal vez por eso mismo fue que regresé"_

"_Pues a mi me parece que eres una muy buena persona y entusiasta, estoy segura de que proponiéndotelo serías un gran líder"_

"_Gracias bombón. Sin embargo no es tan fácil, sobretodo porque los tres somos tan diferentes… son mis mejores amigos pero somos muy diferentes¿de qué serían nuestras canciones?"_

"_De lo que ustedes quisieran todo se arregla hablando y abriéndote a nuevas oportunidades"_

_Seiya sonrió, ella tenía razón y lo sabía "Esa idea me gusta"_

**Fin del Flash back**

"¿Seiya?" la voz de Taiki hizo que Serena saliera de su recuerdo y mirara al pelinegro con ternura

"Seiya… ¿no es grandioso?" dijo sutilmente Serena tomándole la mano

Seiya miró a la chica y se enterneció con su mirada llena de ilusión, sintió la calidez de su mano entrelazando sus dedos inconcientemente, después miró a Yaten y a Taiki quienes lo veían totalmente preocupados e incluso asustados pues parecía que su amigo no había tomado positivamente la noticia… ¿o sí?

"Vaya…" por fin estaba hablando "esto es…" nuevamente miró a Serena "una excelente oportunidad"

Inmediatamente la cara de los chicos cambió por completo, ahora estaban sonrientes y muy emocionados, Serena entonces soltó su mano para después observar conmovida cómo los tres jóvenes se abrazaban

"En ese caso te tenemos una segunda noticia"

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Tenemos nuestro primer patrocinador y a nuestro representante"

"Perfecto ¿cuándo empezamos?"

--S&S—

"Hace demasiado frío" comentó el castaño

"Les traeré una bebida caliente"

Seiya se dirigió a la cocina mientras Yaten volteó a ver a Serena

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Desde cuando estás con él?"

"Ya te dijimos como nos conocimos ¿no?" preguntó Serena confundida

"Me refiero a ser pareja"

Serena se congeló y recordó el beso que habían compartido mientras ellos llegaban. Por supuesto que no se arrepentía ¿pero él?, es decir… ella definitivamente había actuado con sinceridad de acuerdo a sus sentimientos pero… ¿y Seiya?

"Nosotros no…"

"A ya veo. Perdón por la indiscreción"

A pesar de todo, Yaten sabía sus límites y había llegado a uno de ellos. Sabía que a través de la chiquilla podía saber cosas de Seiya pero nunca se imaginó lograr tal mirada de preocupación, confusión y miedo en alguien con tan sólo una pregunta… se maldijo mentalmente y tomó una libreta que estaba aún en el suelo

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Son mis apuntes… mañana tengo examen y se suponía que Seiya me ayudaría pero a este paso será imposible…"

--S&S--

Después de conversar un rato, Serena subió a la habitación que Seiya le había dado. Al entrar pudo percatarse del olor tan agradable que lo rodeaba… era de…

"¿Seiya?"

"Dime, bombón" sin haberse dado cuenta, el chico había entrado en la habitación y había escuchado cómo había pronunciado su nombre

"No… nada… es sólo que… ¿es esta tu habitación?"

"Sí, así es. Pensé que lo mejor era que ocuparas la habitación de huéspedes pero sólo ahí caben Taiki y Yaten. Así que yo dormiré en la habitación de mis padres. A menos que quieras dormir ahí…"

"No, no. Está bien, gracias"

"Bien… entonces entra, preciosa" dijo mientras abría las sábanas para que Serena se metiera a la cama

Serena obedeció y sintió como la suave tela acariciaba su piel y guardaba el mismo aroma de Seiya… Después, él la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Seiya?" dijo la rubia apretando el edredón

"Dime"

"Lo que sucedió hace unos momentos…"

"No te preocupes, de cualquier forma me encantaba la idea de hacer un grupo, sólo me faltó el coraje suficiente, que por cierto me lo diste tú"

"Me agrada oír eso" dijo mientras sonreía "pero me refería a…" la chica cerró sus ojos "antes de que ellos llegaran…"

"Bombón, yo…"

"Dime que no soy una chica más" Serena tenía los ojos cristalizados, en verdad le dolería escuchar esa respuesta pero después de la conversación con Yaten, había quedado pensativa… le quedó la duda sobre su vida amorosa y la seriedad con la que la veía…

"Claro que no!" El chico se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y acarició su cabello "eres especial, pero sé que fue algo repentino" Serena lo miró con miedo "Eres una chica maravillosa, disfruto mucho estar contigo, pero sé que esto fue muy rápido, así que tal vez…"

"Debemos olvidarlo ¿no?"

"No, por favor no!" dijo rápidamente "Por el contrario… tal vez debamos pasar más tiempo juntos y tomar la decisión correcta"

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Sí, bombón. Quiero estar contigo" Serena se sonrojó furiosamente mientras escondía su cara debajo de la colcha "¿qué dices?" dijo sutilmente mientras destapaba suavemente su rostro

"Sí…." Dijo tan despacio que Seiya por un momento dudó si había sido real "Yo también quiero…."

Serena cerró los ojos después de observar como el chico se inclinaba hacia ella… suavemente él también cerró sus ojos para besar sus labios…

--S&S—

"¿Qué?!" preguntó Yaten cansado de la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía su compañero de cuarto.

"Es obvio que la insultaste"

"¿De qué hablas, Taiki?"

"Al parecer esa chiquilla quiere a Seiya y tú le creaste una mala imagen a nuestro amigo"

"Sólo quería saber si ya había caído"

"Lo dices como si no fuera la primera"

"Bien lo acepto, se me pasó la mano" dijo Yaten sin darle importancia "Pero no importa, seguramente ella también lo sigue por ser artista" dicho esto, apretó fuertemente sus puños

"Te equivocas"

Yaten se congeló al escuchar la voz de Seiya a sus espaldas.

--S&S—

Mina colgó el teléfono, estaba cansada de marcar a casa de Serena, parecía como si nadie quisiera regresar a casa, así que resignada tan sólo sonrió

"Serena, Serena… sólo espero que no te involucres demasiado, sé que él no es una mala persona pero tal vez su carrera te haga pasar algunos malos ratos" en ese momento su gato saltó a su regazo y se acurrucó sobre sus piernas "Tienes razón Artemis, es noche, lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana veré si Serena estudió para su examen"

--S&S—

Serena abrió sus ojos con pavor, estaba sudando aún y sentía por completo cada uno de sus latidos martillar su pecho. Se llevó la mano a su frente y cristalizó nuevamente su mirada, estaba llorando levemente cuando escuchó pasos acelerados hacia su puerta y momentos después observó como Seiya abría la puerta sin previo aviso.

"¿Bombón?" dijo acercándose a ella "¿qué sucede?"

"Fue…" sin poder evitarlo abrazó al chico y sollozó delicadamente sobre su pecho

"¿Una pesadilla?" la voz del chico era tan suave que tranquilizó a la chica por completo "No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa" Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –pues la chica dormía con el cabello suelto- "Me quedaré aquí hasta que tus sueños sean acogedores" suavemente la apartó de su abrazo y la recostó acariciando su rostro.

"Gracias, Seiya"

"Sólo espero no dormirme…" dijo con resignación mientras una leve gota aparecía sobre su cabeza

"En ese caso…" la chica abrió las sábanas ligeramente "duerme correctamente"

Seiya se sonrojó, sabía que ella estaba igualmente apenada pero la poca luz no lo dejaba ver bien su rostro. Lentamente se metió en la cama sintiendo la presencia de la chica bajo esas sábanas

"Perdóname"

"No, no tienes por qué disculparte" sin más qué decir, quedó boca arriba permitiéndole a ella abrazarlo desde el costado "Buenas noches bombón"

"Buenas noches, Seiya"

--S&S—

Serena corría con todas sus fuerzas en verdad estaba muy apurada tratando de llegar a tiempo, Seiya y ella se habían despertado temprano pero… no se habían levantado, tal vez porque hacía demasiado frío o porque simplemente la compañía era perfecta…

Flash Back

"Tengo que irme"

"Sí, bombón te acompañaré"

Pero ninguno de los dos se había movido, tan sólo se habían abrazado aún más fuerte, ambos se miraban con ternura hasta que lentamente se besaron, simplemente era imposible no hacerlo, había demasiada atracción… Serena se sentía flotar en esos brazos y el chico simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo, el llamado de la puerta los hizo levantarse rápido

"¿Serena?"

"¿S.. sí?" dijo sin abrir la puerta, era Taiki

"¿No has visto a Seiya?"

"N—no, pero en seguida salgo, ya es tarde"

Fin del flash back

La rubia corría ahora con un sonrojo en el rostro y daba todo lo de sí para poder entrar a tiempo a ese examen, por fin logró entrar a su universidad, recorrió los pasillos con prisa y localizó su salón, al llegar tomó asiento rápido y tras una mirada reprobatoria por parte del profesor, le entregó el examen

"Esta es la última vez que la dejo llegar tan tarde"

"Sí, profesor. No volverá a ocurrir" y dicho esto comenzó a sudar frío… este sería un examen difícil, había desperdiciado toda la tarde…

--S&S—

"¿Así que Three Lights, no?"

"Así es, señorita" contestó Taiki

"Bien, será interesante ver su éxito en Tokio. Sé que lo lograrán, porque ese no es el reto aquí. Lo importante es lograr establecerse como banda después del éxito"

"Daremos todo lo que esté de nuestro lado" dijo Seiya con mirada decidida

"En ese caso, las audiciones están disponibles, con suerte su primer concierto sería en Navidad"

"Gracias" terminó Yaten.

Después, los tres chicos se retiraron a la prueba de las audiciones

"¿No es grandioso?"

"Claro que lo es, Seiya" dijo confiado Yaten

"Por eso mismo debemos comenzar a ensayar ya. ¿Qué tienen en mente?"

"Bueno… yo no soy bueno componiendo letras" comentó Yaten resignado

"Por eso no habría problema, Seiya ya tiene un par de canciones ¿cierto?"

"¿Eh? Ah… sí" dijo distraídamente

"¿Seiya?"

"Es sólo que no sé si les agrade…"

"No te preocupes, empezaremos ahora mismo"

--S&S—

Al principio, Serena se había sentido totalmente nerviosa en su examen pero conforme fue avanzando, recordó lo que Seiya le había platicado y fue tomando confianza. Para el final, había terminado incluso antes de lo previsto y se sentía muy satisfecha.

Saliendo del salón se disponía a regresar a su casa cuando una voz la llamó de lo lejos

"Serenaaa!!"

"Mina!" Se alegró "Hola"

"¿Se puede saber donde estuviste ayer?" dijo intentando parecer enfadada "Te estuvimos buscando y nunca te encontramos"

"Ah… mis papás salieron y yo…"

"¿Y tú?"

"Estudié con Seiya" dijo suavemente mientras miraba sus pulgares.

"¿Y por qué te sonrojas?" preguntó pícaramente

"Yo no…" pero no sabía ni qué decir… su sonrojo sólo iba en aumento

"Ay, Serena! No te preocupes, la gran Mina Aino te ayudará con él"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú tan sólo confía en mí"

Serena ahora estaba preocupada, y tan sólo veía como su amiga parloteaba planes sin sentido sobre ella y Seiya…

--S&S—

"Bombón!" Seiya estaba recargado en un poste cerca de su casa

"Seiya…" Serena no se sorprendió, más bien parecía algo preocupada por el atuendo del chico, pues vestía demasiado formal para su gusto…

"¿Cómo estuvo ese examen?"

"Bien, de maravilla. Gracias"

"Me alegro, aunque no fui de mucha ayuda" dijo esto ambos rieron un poco

"¿Y… tú?"

"Te tengo grandes noticias, pequeña. Nos han autorizado las audiciones y hay posibilidades para un concierto en Navidad lo que nos deja con menos de un mes de práctica"

Serena se mordió el labio, debería estar realmente feliz por él pero algo le hacía sentir triste y algo preocupada, tal vez la idea de que Seiya fuera cantante le revolvía mucho sus ideas

"Felicidades…"

"¿Bombón¿Estás bien?" dijo acercándose y tomándole el rostro para verla a los ojos "Sabes que aquí estoy yo para cualquier cosa"

Suavemente besó su frente y ella lo abrazó

"_¿Seguiremos siendo amigos_?" se dijo a sí misma mientras trataba de controlar esa inquietud que la comenzaba a llenar_ "Por favor Seiya no cambies por favor…"_

El chico tan sólo acarició su cabello sin comprender, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarla pero ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que se ponía así su bombón…

"Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar que te agradará"

Serena se separó y vio esa mirada alegre, así que se prometió a si misma no pensar en cosas malas y sonrió, mientras el daba ligeras palmaditas a sus dos bombones en la cabeza.

--S&S—

Taiki y Yaten estaban caminando nerviosamente en el recibidor mientras esperaban a Seiya un poco desesperados pues ya era bastante tarde y había prometido estar a tiempo…Pero

"Pasen por aquí por favor"

"Gracias, señorita…" Taiki hizo ademán de preguntarle su nombre

"Mizuno, Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío, por favor acudan a mí en caso de que se les ofrezca algo, estaré a su disposición. Con permiso"

"¿Es linda no?" dijo tontamente el castaño mientras entraba a la cabina de prueba "Es… es decir, es buena en lo que hace"

"¿Ser secretaria?" dijo irónicamente Yaten "Sí, supongo que sí…"

Taiki tan sólo comenzó a hacer su trabajo ignorando la mirada acusadora de su amigo, y éste al ver que no podía se resignó a imitarlo "¿Dónde está Seiya? Ese tonto me las pagará"

"No es necesario, Yaten. Aquí estamos"

Serena miró asombrada el estudio eso le emocionaba muchísimo pues siempre se había emocionado al pensar en cómo sería un estudio de grabación… Sin embargo después de ver las caras de Taiki y Yaten se asustó…

"Hola, chicos… ¿está bien que esté aquí?"

"Claro, bombón"

"Sí, Serena no te preocupes" dijo Taiki distraídamente mientras tomaba su guitarra

"Sólo no distraigas a Seiya" dijo pícaramente Yaten y ambos se sonrojaron muchísimo cosa que notó perfectamente y sonrió para sí _"Ya caíste Seiya"_

_--S&S--_

La audición había terminado y Serena se sentía feliz y a la vez triste. Ciertamente al haber observado a Seiya estaba claro que sentía algo por el como nunca había sentido algo por alguien... pero era esa la razón por la que se aterró pues sabía que el hecho de mostrar a sus amigos era señal de que cambiaría o al menos no la frecuentaría tanto y eso la ponía muy triste, tenía mucho miedo de... ¿perderlo? No... pues Seiya no era de ella ¿o sí?

"Gracias por acompañarme, bombón"

Serena despertó de su pensamiento al ver los ojos índigo posarse sobre ella

"No, Seiya. Yo soy quien te agradece el dejarme venir, en verdad lo disfruté" apretó sus manos mientras una idea se le venía a la cabeza "¿Seiya?"

"Dime"

"No... ¿no quieren ir a mi casa a cenar?"

Seiya se sorprendió, además de la propuesta inesperada, Serena mantenía una mirada perdida tal vez nerviosa, pero simplemente no era la de siempre. Lo primero que hizo fue reaccionar de la impresión tensando ligeramente su mirada indicando que estaba preocupado, después separó sus labios para decir palabra pero...

"Seiya, vámonos, van a cerrar. Además Taiki ya reservó"

Serena se quedó congelada, Seiya tenía planes con ellos y eso lo entendía pero no podía decirle a sus ojos que se callaran pues estos comenzaron a cristalizarse pidiendo a gritos que no se fuera...

"¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?" Serena cerró sus ojos, sabía que ella estaba de sobra y trató de calmarse para después desahogarse sin ser vista por Seiya... "Sucede que bombón nos ha invitado a su casa para cenar y supongo que una cena casera es mucho mejor que una en un reservado"

"Seiya..." intervino Taiki "concuerdo contigo. Sin embargo la reservación está hecha para que conozcas a nuestra representante"

Seiya miró algo emocionado a Taiki pero también sintió la mirada de Serena y se giró para mirarla

"Bien¿qué esperas? En casa no hay personas importantes" dicho esto, la rubia se empinó y besó su mejilla "Buena suerte chicos"

Yaten asintió "Gracias"

"Nos veremos después, Serena" dijo Taiki mientras veía como la rubia abría la puerta de la habitación

"Bombón..." Seiya corrió hacia ella "¿Qué sucede?"

"Te veré despúés"

Sin dejarlo decirle algo más salió de ahí pero para Seiya no pasó desapercibida esa voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos que lo miraron por un instante.

"Bien, es tarde, Seiya. Nos espera"

"De acuerdo..."

Y así, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la salida, Taiki y Yaten podían ver la felicidad en cara de Seiya pues era todo un evento lo que estaría por ocurrir, sin embargo estaban ciegos ante la punzada que el pelinegro tenía dentro de su pecho.

Y efectivamente, Seiya sonreía porque no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, pero esa voz... esa mirada... definitivamente hablaría después con ella...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me van a matar, lo sé. Pero no había podido actualizar, pero prometo que la siguiente actualización será muy muy pronto.**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias y muchas gracias por su apoyo**

**Felices fiestas a todos!**

**Resuri-chan**


	4. Miedo

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo IV.  
Miedo.**

* * *

El carro se estacionó permitiéndole bajar del lujoso auto mientras veía que sus amigos se dirigían hacia la recepción 

"¿Todo bien, hermano?" preguntó Taiki en confianza

"Claro que sí, no se preocupen" afirmó Seiya mientras sus compañeros se miraron mutuamente con preocupación

"Escucha Seiya, es sólo una conversación con nuestro representante, después de discutir los asuntos un poco, nos iremos a casa a descansar"

"En verdad estoy bien, Yaten"

"Eso espero" respondió el aludido suspirando "Entonces entremos"

Seiya observó el restaurante, era lujoso y seguramente caro, pero eso no le importaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba por la gente que se encontraba ahí, sólo pensaba en un par de ojos azules que lo miraron llenos de tristeza y preocupación…

"Él es Seiya Kou" la voz de Taiki lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió extendiéndole su mano como un gesto totalmente occidental mientras los cuatro se sentaban en el elegante gabinete reservado.

"Mucho gusto, llámame Kakyuu"

--S&S--

Ya era noche cuando decidió dormir, sabía que lo mejor sería descansar de todo ese dolor de cabeza que le había ocasionado el volver a casa, las preguntas de su madre sólo la hicieron sentirse peor, pues sabía que por más amable que fuera Seiya con ella, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir por alguien como él. De hecho ya era bastante afortunada en haberlo conocido a fondo por las semanas anteriores y eso la hacía sentirse bien, pero aún así ese sentimiento la seguía, era obvio que le atraía de sobremanera pues era un joven atractivo pero independientemente de eso se había encariñado y a eso le temía mucho pues siempre había salido lastimada. Incluso ahora se sentía mal por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos tan altos y permitirse ilusionarse. Ahora tan sólo se preocupaba por él y eso la ponía furiosa pues no quería eso, no quería arrepentirse después.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de conciliar el sueño, sabía que era temprano para dormir, pero ese día las 8 de la noche sonaba la hora perfecta para meterse a la cama y perder contacto con sus pensamientos… pero no podía, seguía despierta pensando en esa sonrisa, en esa mirada, en ese beso. Ya sabía que él tenía las intenciones de no lastimarla y de hacerla creer que podría haber una relación y por esos instantes quiso creer, creer que Seiya Kou podría ser el indicado para ella y que ella sería la indicada para él pero… su cerebro la hizo recordar todas las ilusiones por las que la habían hecho pasar con anticipación y lloro, pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el pelinegro no le estuviera mintiendo, que las cosas salieran bien pero sobretodo… deseaba volver a verlo y probar esos labios…

Serena lloró un poco más y se rindió ante el sueño que le provocó estar en su cama, quedando dormida aún con sus lágrimas frescas.

--S&S—

"¿Y qué opinas tú, Seiya¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?"

La voz de aquella pelirroja lo regresó a la realidad y nuevamente meditó

"En realidad me parece una perfecta idea" Sinceramente Seiya no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de decir la chica y tan sólo pretendió haberla escuchado sin embargo el rostro de espanto de los presentes lo hizo preocuparse por lo que trató de arreglar la situación "Perdón, estaba pensando en voz alta sobre una idea que se me había ocurrido"

"Oh!" exclamó la chica "Eso es maravilloso, por favor¿lo compartirías?"

"Por supuesto, sólo espero que sea bien recibida" se aclaró la garganta y abrió las palmas de sus manos para comenzar a explicar "Me gustaría tener nuestro primer concierto lo antes posible en algún lugar al aire libre tan sólo para que nos conozcan, los volantes no serían un problema porque conozco a la persona indicada que me ayudaría a hacerlos y sólo sería cosa de impresión"

"Eso estaría muy bien, pero ¿qué pasaría con los fondos?"

"Considero que sería buena estrategia de mercado hacerlo con nuestros propios fondos y de esa manera lograr un concierto para después"

"Seiya, el concierto ya está programado, no es necesario que hagamos ninguno al aire libre" se defendió Yaten indignado

"Tal vez Yaten tenga razón, Seiya" intervino el castaño "Es claro que no podemos hacerlo pues nuestra reputación diría que empezamos desde cero y eso es mentira, llevamos años preparándonos para ser cantantes y después de cuatro años nos realizaremos como grupo."

"Ellos tienen razón, querido" dijo Kakyuu un poco apenada mirando al suelo "sin embargo esa idea serviría para después, una vez que tengan la popularidad que necesiten y promoviendo alguna causa social"

"Entonces, ustedes decidan" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa "si me disculpan, en un momento vuelvo"

Una vez que Seiya se levantó de su asiento Kakyuu quedó un poco triste

"¿A caso no le agrado?"

"No digas eso, sucede que está cansado"

"Ayer nos desvelamos mucho, tal vez sea eso"

"Me alegro mucho entonces" dijo con una amplia sonrisa "Bueno chicos, regresando al tema ¿ustedes que piensan de haber perdido un patrocinador?"

"Claro que es algo malo, pero no podemos dejarnos caer por eso" contestó Yaten con ánimo

"¿Entonces cómo lo conseguiremos? No tenemos tantos fondos" dijo pensativamente Taiki

"Eso no es problema. Lo que necesitamos es que la ruptura de ese contrato no afecte su rostro en público" explicó la mujer pacientemente pero fue interrumpida

"¿Y la cena?" preguntó un Seiya acabando de regresar

--S&S—

"Dime qué estabas pensando!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Seiya, si ella no te agrada por lo menos tenle un poco de respeto"

"En verdad no entiendo de qué hablas, Taiki"

"Desde que llegamos estuviste pensando en otra cosa" contestó enojado Yaten

"Además no prestaste nada de tu atención a las noticias de la señorita Kakyuu" agregó Taiki

"Y por último, la interrumpiste un sin fin de veces para decir estupideces como… '¿Y la cena?' Seiya¿no quieres que formemos Three Lights?"

"Aún estamos a tiempo…" dijo Taiki impaciente

"No es eso chicos, por favor déjenme sólo estoy algo aturdido"

Y dicho esto, Seiya salió de la habitación

--S&S—

"¿Diga?"

"Bu—buenas noches¿hablo a la residencia Tsukino?"

"Así es¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"Me podría comunicar con Serena, por favor?"

"Parece ser que decidió dormir temprano¿quién la busca?"

"Seiya Kou"

"Ah ya veo…" dijo cambiando su tono de voz "en verdad lo siento pero Serena está descansando, le diré que llamaste"

Seiya se quedó sosteniendo su celular mientras escuchaba cómo la madre de Serena daba por terminada su llamada y quedó pensativo, estaba caminando cerca de su casa y miró como el balcón de la rubia carecía de luz

"Perdóname bombón, pero debo saber qué te ocurre…"

--S&S—

Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido del cristal, inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana mientras seguía escuchando el insistente ruido, de hecho era más bien un golpe agudo lo que se escuchaba y temió por un momento, pero su duda fue más grande y miró a través de su cortina… para encontrarse a Seiya tirando pequeñas piedrecillas hacia su balcón….

"Seiya!!" su corazón dio un vuelvo y se asomó delicadamente, haciendo que la viera, suavemente deslizó la puerta hasta abrirla y le hizo ademán de que subiera, estaba segura de que sus papás estuvieran dormidos por lo que le pidió cautela mientras subía… "No hagas ruido¿puedes subir?"

"Seguro" dijo lo más leve posible

Una vez que el chico logró entrar a su habitación se percató de dos cosas, la primera era de la cara asustada de una Serena en pijama y la otra era el reloj que marcaba las 10 30 de la noche.

"Bombón, por favor, dime qué pasa…"

Serena abrió ligeramente sus ojos por la sorpresa pero después esquivó su mirada

"No es nada"

"Por favor dímelo"

Seiya la tomó por el mentón delicadamente mientras la miraba dulcemente, ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos dejándolo muy intranquilo sin embargo se acercó a él suavemente y escondió su rostro entre sus manos

"Soy una tonta"

"Por favor dime lo que sea que te esté pasando"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo…"

"Bombón, por favor confía en mí te prometo que trataré de ayudarte y…"

"Es por eso mismo Seiya…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sé que eso no será posible porque pronto no tendrás tiempo para mí"

--S&S—

"¡Qué rayos le pasaba!"

"Cálmate, admito que algo le sucede pero no es para que te alteres tanto"

"Lo dices tan tranquilamente que pareciera que no te importa"

"Me importa lo que le sucede a Seiya pero eso es un asunto de él, es mejor no meternos, Yaten"

"No lo sé, yo más bien diría que es culpa de esa niña"

"¿Serena? Tal vez pero en verdad es algo que no nos debe interesar ¿o acaso tu quisieras que te molestáramos con eso?"

Yaten calló, era muy cierto, sabía que él era demasiado irritable en ese sentido pero aún así no terminaba de aceptar el comportamiento del pelinegro

"Lo único que sé es que Seiya nos debe una muy buena explicación"

"Y una disculpa" agregó Taiki

--S&S—

"Dime de qué estás hablando"

"Seiya, pronto serás alguien famoso y conseguirás a alguien mejor que a mí"

"Pero qué dices!" Seiya entonces entendió todo lo que ocurría "Bombón, no sé por qué estás actuando así pero mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal"

"Seiya, por favor no hagas esto difícil"

"Pero es que no te termino de entender"

"Simplemente te agradezco el tiempo que me diste, te deseo suerte como cantante y espero que…"

Seiya metió sus dedos en su cabello en desesperación mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica

"No digas eso!!" Serena se asustó ante el impulso del chico "¿Acaso no me crees? Nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos te hace pensar que lo que quiero es estar contigo??"

"No es eso, simplemente, no quiero que acabe y no quiero lastimarme más, por eso te pido que no me ilusiones más"

"¿A caso tu crees que...?"

Seiya no terminó la pregunta y Serena sólo asintió, pero cuando el chico le iba a responder, una luz en el pasillo se encendió

"Es mamá, no es bueno que estés aquí, Seiya" El chico quedó atónito, pero obedeció, saliendo de la habitación por el balcón "Tal vez así es mejor… Seiya…" murmuró antes de meterse a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

--S&S—

La señora Tsukino regresó a su habitación, había jurado escuchar voces desde el cuarto de su hija pero al parecer se había equivocado. Entró en su cama junto a su esposo quien veía animadamente la tele a pesar de ser noticias

"¿Qué ves, querido?"

"Las noticias, pero creo que ya es hora de los espectáculos y sabes que eso no me gusta, veamos… ¿dónde está el control remoto?"

"No lo sé, cariño; tal vez—"

Pero no terminó la oración al mirar en la televisora el anuncio de un nuevo grupo musical

"_Y dinos, Seiya, tenemos entendido que tú comenzaste como solista, cómo te sientes ahora de formar un grupo junto a tus mejores amigos?"_

"_A decir verdad, todo esto es una nueva perspectiva o como diría una persona que yo conozco, una nueva oportunidad, por eso tengo la mejor intención de dar lo mejor de mí para que Three Lights se convierta en un éxito"_

"_Bien estas son las palabras del cantante Seiya Kou quien…"_

La reportera siguió hablando mientras la madre de Serena veía impactada las noticias

"¿Qué sucede, querida?"

"Es él, tiene la misma voz y se llama igual… es él"

"¿Quién?"

"El chico que habló preguntando por Serena"

"¿Y eso qué tiene de especial?"

"Que resultó ser un cantante famoso…"

--S&S—

Serena tomó su almohada y la apretó muy fuerte, suavemente derramó algunas lágrimas y volvió a pensar en lo tonta que se sentía al pensar en su situación con Seiya pero ahora él se había ido y dudaba si había hecho lo correcto

Como respuesta, la ventana se abrió muy despacio y con cuidado hasta dejar ver la silueta de Seiya quien pudo escuchar el llanto de la chica y observar el semblante que ahora tenía… miedo…

"No te asustes, soy yo, bombón"

La chica inmediatamente se levantó de su cama con una mano en el pecho en indicio del susto que le provocó el chico

"Seiya por qué no…"

Pero no pudo decir nada más pues el chico ahora la estaba besando.

Serena contestó a cada uno de sus besos mientras trataba de recapacitar en lo que estaba haciendo

"Seiya…"

Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo siguió besándola como si no quisiera pudiera dejar de hacerlo, suavemente la tomó de la cintura y se acomodó a su lado sobre la cama hasta que sintió que era ella quien no podía soltarlo a él… Pasó un rato más y se soltaron lentamente ambos con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

"Yo…"

"No digas nada, pequeña" dijo acariciando su cabello "déjame decirte algo"

"Te escucho" dijo tímidamente mientras dejaba que sus manos se entrelazaran

"Yo… no sé que me pasa"

Serena miró al suelo, estaba segura de que esto sería lo que pasaría y sintió ese nudo en la garganta

"Entonces…"

"Por favor, déjame terminar" pidió "desde que te conocí he comenzado a pensar y sentir diferente pero no es algo malo así que no te preocupes, por el contrario quiero agradecértelo y como ya te lo había dicho me siento muy bien estando contigo"

"Seiya…"

El chico se acercó con delicadeza y besó su mejilla con una ternura que derritió por completo a la chica

"Ahora por favor dime por qué lloras…"

"Ya te lo dije… no quiero que cambies conmigo después de tu éxito"

Seiya rió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la miraba directo a los ojos

"Jamás lo haría"

--S&S—

En casa de Seiya, un joven castaño estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro al fuego de la chimenea mientras procuraba no ponerle atención a su amigo que estaba caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia

"Es tarde"

"Lo sé¿qué quieres qué haga?"

"Debería llegar Seiya"

"por segunda vez¿qué quieres que haga?"

"No lo sé"

"Entonces dejemos que él sólo llegue"

Silencio, el joven se alegró de dar por terminada la discusión y volver a su lectura pero no pasaron más de dos minutos para que el chico de ojos verdes volviera a reclamar

"A veces parece que le importa más esa niña que nosotros mismo"

"¿Acaso estás celoso?" preguntó Taiki sin mover su mirada de la lectura

"Sólo estoy diciendo que si la banda empieza así, entonces…"

"¿Entones qué, Yaten?" preguntó Seiya entrando por la puerta principal

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Por allí" Contestó confiadamente mientras observaba a su amigo leer el libro "¿Qué lees?"

"Poesía"

"Ya veo, así no te costará trabajo componer¿cierto?"

"Sí así es"

"Bien, estoy aburrido iré a mi habitación" comentó el peliplateado

"Ok, hasta mañana"

Una vez que Yaten subió, el castaño cerró el libro y calmadamente lo dejó en la mesa para después mirar fijamente a Seiya

"Me parece que tu actitud es algo egoísta, Seiya"

"¿Tú también , Taiki?"

"Verás, cuando Yaten y yo decidimos hacer un grupo, pensamos inmediatamente en ti por tu talento pero sobre todo por nuestra amistad" dicho esto bajó la mirada "pero… por momentos parecierta que no te agrada la idea y prefieres divertirte con tus amigos"

"Ustedes son mis amigos y claro que he puesto de mi parte, es sólo que hoy tuve un malentendido, perdón si le di mala impresión a la señorita Kakyuu pero no me sentía bien"

"Entiendo" dijo tomando nuevamente su libro "Espero que arregles tu malentendido con Serena Tsukino"

Seiya se congeló

"¿Perdón?"

"Es obvio que tu malentendido fue con esa chiquilla, se te nota en la mirada"

"No sé de qué hablas, yo también me iré a la cama"

"Hasta mañana" contestó el castaño mientras sonreía aún mirando su lectura "Es cuestión de esperar, Seiya… para que aceptes que te estás enamorando…"

--S&S—

"Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La joven se despertó apurada al escuchar su nombre y corrió a la ventana donde se encontró a un alegre grupo de jovencitas

"Chicas!!"

Al poco tiempo bajó a recibirlas notando en el camino que no había nadie en casa, se apresuró y abrió la puerta, allí se encontraban sus amigas desde la infancia, la primera había sido Mina, después Amy y Rei cuando llegaron a la primaria y por último Lita a quien conocieron a los diez años.

"Serena, llevamos horas tocando y no abrían"

"Perdón mis papás no están"

"Eso pensamos" comentó Amy tímidamente "Por eso te gritamos, pensando que estarías dormida"

"Y así fue" comentó alegre Lita "Pero ya es algo tarde, por eso preferimos venir a buscarte"

"Gracias, chicas. Pasen"

Quince minutos después, todas estaban acomodadas en la sala compartiendo un delicioso pastel preparado por Lita acompañado de un té ideal para el frío decembrino

"Tu pastel está delicioso" Comentó Serena

"Gracias"

"Oye Serena…" comenzó a decir Mina "sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para cualquier cosa¿cierto?"

"Claro, chicas" dijo animada mientras comía su pastel

"¿entonces por qué no nos habías comentado sobre él?"

Ante la pregunta de Rei, Serena se congeló y dejó el bocado que iba a dar

"¿E—él?"

"Sí, Seiya" reafirmó Mina

"Verán, chicas. Todo esto ha sido muy repentino y…"

Silencio, no sabía como abordar el tema. Sus mejillas se encendían lentamente mientras que su mirada denotaba algo de confusión

"Por eso mismo estamos aquí" comentó Amy tomándole la mano "Para que cuentes con todas nosotras"

"Gracias chicas" Serena bajó la mirada hasta perderla en la alfombra de la sala "Es sólo que… tengo mucho miedo de enamorarme"

* * *

**Hola a todos! Feliz año, mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes.  
**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, nos seguimos viendo en el siguiente capítulo, esperaré sus reviews.**

**Resuri-chan**


	5. Complicaciones

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo V.  
Complicaciones.**

* * *

"Por favor, Serena¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Olvídenlo, no es nada"

Sin embargo sus cuatro amigas se quedaron perplejas ante la mirada llena de melancolía que Serena les brindó al tocar el tema de enamoramiento…

"Vamos Serena…" comenzó a decir Mina delicadamente apretando su hombro "Ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que queremos que confíes en nosotras"

"Así es" completó Amy "Además nosotras sabemos cómo te sientes sobre esto por todo lo que ha pasado…"

Nuevamente Serena sintió ganas de llorar y se los externó haciéndolas sentir algo culpables

"Lo sé, chicas" dijo por fin "Sé que saben todo lo referente a mi pasado y por eso mismo es que no quiero molestarlas con lo mismo"

"No seas tonta, Serena; no importa cuantas veces tengamos que escucharlo, estamos dispuestas a ayudarte"

"Gracias, Rei" bajó la mirada y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar "En sí, lo más duro fue superar la partida de…"

Todas entendieron que no volvería a mencionar su nombre desde su partida al extranjero y por ello es que sintieron un terrible rencor hacia ese tipo deseándole lo peor por haber abandonado a su amiga por seguir sus estudios…

"Serena, sabes que no todos los hombres son iguales" sugirió con cariño Lita

"Sé que Seiya no haría lo mismo… pero sí estoy segura de que es una persona que merece más… además siempre le quito el tiempo"

"Entonces no te merece"

Serena estalló. Había escuchado esa frase tantas veces que estaba harta de volverla a oír y lo peor era que siempre le decían eso sus amigas

"Basta!" Todas se sorprendieron ante la reacción "¿se han puesto a pensar que no es que el no me merezca sino que yo no lo merezco?!!" dijo irritada

"Serena…"

"No quiero su lástima, no quiero su comprensión, quiero su consejo, su apoyo…" Serena miró hacia el techo y luego las miró decididas "Por eso mismo es que necesito que me digan si creen que estoy loca al no querer dejarlo…"

--S&S—

"¿Diga?" Preguntó el pelinegro por el interfón después de haber bostezado

"Hola, Seiya. Buenos días" se escuchó la voz de su representante

"En seguida voy" dijo colgando con paso cansado y dirigiéndose a la puerta "Señorita Kakyuu que—"

"Kakyuu por favor" le dijo corrigiéndolo con un guiño en el ojo "Debemos tenernos confianza¿no es así?"

"S-sí, eso creo"

"¿tus hermanos?" dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para después preparar la cafetera "dime que no están dormidos…" dijo fingiendo un poco de indignación

"De hecho… sí" terminó diciendo sin importarle la impresión con la que quedara "Al igual que yo antes de que llegaras"

"Bien, entonces iré a despertarlos" comentó con entusiasmo

"Adelante"

"¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que me detendrías y lo harías tú mismo" dijo algo desilusionada sin poderlo esconder.

"En ese caso yo iré, señorita"

Seiya se giró y comenzó a caminar, tenía su coleta bastante floja y aún vestía pijamas lo que hizo reír a la chica, sin embargo a él poco le importaba y de hecho comenzó a caminar aún más lento sin saber que lograba exasperar a la pelirroja

"Yaten! Taiki! Levántense"

"No molestes" dijo Yaten cubriéndose los oídos con la almohada "Mi despertador lo hará"

"Taiki, despierta" repitió Seiya

"Por Dios, Seiya." Dijo somnoliento "Son las 6 y media de la mañana"

"Es que tienen visitas"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo interesado Yaten, como si el sueño hubiera pasado a ser su segunda prioridad

"La señorita Kakyuu está esperando"

"¿Kakyuu vino?" preguntó interesado Yaten

"Oh no! Debo darme prisa"

Seiya miró incrédulo como sus amigos se despertaban inmediatamente y se lavaban la cara, para después hacer preguntas tontas

"Bien, chicos, los espero abajo"

"Espera un momento, Seiya" dijo Taiki algo impactado "¿Acaso tú la vas a recibir así?"

"No puedo dejarla sola allá abajo" dijo algo nervioso "Tan pronto llegó tomó el control de mi cocina…"

"¿Eso te incomoda?"

"Eh… sí" dijo rotundamente con algo de fastidio

"Pero Seiya¿entonces por qué a nosotros sí…"

"Porque les tengo confianza y no abusan de la mía" terminó diciendo bastante molesto. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras "Vendrán en un momento" le dijo a Kakyuu

"Bien entonces haré el desayuno" ante la mirada de reproche de Seiya agregó "¿o quieren ir a desayunar afuera?"

"Señorita¿no cree que es justo que cada quien diga lo que apetece para desayunar?"

"Eso nos restaría tiempo" dijo convincente "Sin embargo sé que esto les gustará"

Hasta ese momento Seiya miró que ella ya había comenzado a preparar la comida y lo dejó por completo irritado, pero no dijo nada se limitó a sentarse en la mesa y a mirar impaciente el reloj, no estaba seguro de si quería o no llamarla por teléfono, después de todo, era demasiado temprano…

…pero aún así lo hizo.

"_¿Sí?, habla Serena_"

"Bombón!" el corazón de Seiya dio un vuelvo al escucharla "Me da gusto que hayas sido tú"

"_Seiya¿Todo está bien?_"

"Sí, perdón por la hora, pero quería hablarte antes del desayuno"

"_Pensé que te despertabas más tarde_"

"De hecho así es, pero llegó una visita y---"

"_Entiendo. Gracias por marcar, no te molestaré_"

"¿Qué?" El desconcierto que provocó en el chico fue aumentando mientras ella hablaba "Bombón, escucha, te marqué porque quería escucharte, así que tú también puedes hablarme y visitarme cuando quieras, de hecho hoy iremos al estudio y…"

"_Tengo clases, Seiya_" dijo con algo de duda en su voz "_A las siete empiezo y termino hasta tarde_"

"¿Tienes horario corrido?"

"_No, tengo libre la hora de la comida_"

"Excelente" dijo animado "Entonces te buscaré para ir a comer"

"_¿En serio?_" dijo emocionada "_Viva!! Me encantaría, te espero en la entrada principal a la una_"

"Perfec---" Seiya paró en seco porque Kakyuu se acercó mirándolo con algo de reproche

"Jovencito" dijo fingiendo autoridad "Deberías de tomar en cuenta nuestra propia agenda, necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo"

"_¿Seiya?_" dijo Serena por el teléfono "_Entiendo, lo podemos dejar para otro día…_"

"No" dijo con firmeza el chico y colgó dejando a ambas mujeres asombradas

En ese momento entraban Taiki y Yaten y comenzaban a saludar a Kakyuu. Seiya aún molesto se limitó a sentarse y mirar con cierta apatía el plato que tenía enfrente, su paciencia estaba a prueba y en cualquier momento explotaría… para él un desayuno consistía en algo ligero y un buen chocolate caliente, pero lejos de eso, el platillo era prácticamente una comida…

"Toma" dijo Kakyuu extendiéndole una taza de café

Y en ese instante Seiya explotó. No lo recibió y en su lugar se paró de la mesa con el plato en las manos metiéndolo al refrigerador y sacando de éste algo de leche.

"Bien chicos" dijo preparándose la bebida "Ya que la señorita Kakyuu nos hizo el favor, será mejor comenzar las actividades en cuanto antes" Seiya había notado el gesto de la chica al llamarla 'señorita' pero no le importó y al parecer sus amigos no habían entendido la ironía con la que hablaba "Tengo un compromiso a la una, podremos retomar el trabajo después de la hora de la comida"

Los tres lo miraron algo preocupado, era obvio que algo o alguien lo había irritado esa mañana y prefirieron no abordar el tema hasta que se hubiera calmado

"Por cierto" dijo Kakyuu "¿me podrías dar un poco?" dijo refiriéndose al chocolate

"No" dijo cortante mientras se servía un poco de cereal

Ahora todo estaba claro para ellos, Kakyuu simplemente lo sacaba de quicio.

--S&S—

Serena salió de su salón sintiéndose nerviosa, juraría que antes de ser interrumpida su conversación con Seiya, el había estado de acuerdo en su encuentro, pero después de escuchar la voz de esa chica quedó pensativa¿le habría dicho que no se verían¿o le habría dicho a la chica que no pensaba obedecerla? Sea lo que sea se sentía culpable, no quería ser un estorbo y mucho menos quería que le reprocharan otros por ella…

¿Entonces porqué estaba esperándolo en la puerta principal?

"Bombón!" la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Serena y observó como el chico la llamaba desde afuera "¿Lista?"

Ella asintió sin importarle por unos momentos todo lo demás, quería ser un poco egoísta y disfrutar de la compañía que Seiya le brindaba, estaba segura de que por poco que durar y bajo las condiciones en las que estuviera, su comida sería espléndida

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿A dónde quieres ir, bombón?"

"Normalmente voy a algún lugar cercano" En ese momento Seiya se preguntó si sería por el dinero o por el tiempo pero no le tomó importancia "¿Qué se te antoja?"

"A decir verdad me agradan las hamburguesas" Serena se emocionó "¿Sabes de algún lugar cercano?"

"A mi también me gustan, es raro que a alguien les gusten pero la comida rápida me gusta tanto como cualquier otra" miró a Seiya sin entender por qué se asombraba al escucharla hablar de comida y recordó su pregunta "Ah sí! Hay un lugar dos calles a la derecha, tal vez te guste"

Mientras iban caminando, Seiya le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos suavemente, acto que causó un ligero estremecimiento en ella acompañado de un sonrojo pero finalmente sonrió

La comida trascurrió bastante rápido, una lástima para ambos, porque siempre el tiempo se les acababa cuando estaban juntos pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante. Después de pagar la comida, Seiya la acompañó de regreso y ambos se detuvieron a la entrada

"Gracias por acompañarme"

"No, gracias a ti por invitarme" dijo mientras subía un escalón y quedaba a la misma altura que Seiya "Lo disfruté mucho"

Sin poner resistencia, Seiya sintió cómo lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo besaba; el respondió rodeándola por la cintura. Ambos se perdieron en el otro y desearon que el tiempo se detuviese pero eso no ocurrió y tuvieron que soltarse

"No me has dicho a qué hora terminas…"

"A las siete"

"Bien" dijo besándola en la frente "Nos veremos aquí a esa hora"

--S&S—

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?"

"Por tercera vez, Taiki" dijo enfadándose "Sí"

"Pero, Seiya…. Actúas muy raro últimamente"

Nuevamente Seiya acabó con su paciencia

"Te diré algo, hermano… La señorita Kakyuu es demasiado autoritaria para mi gusto, y su actitud me saca de quicio porque me hace sentir como un niño desobediente"

"¿Pero es que no notas la ironía con la que te molesta?" dijo Taiki sorprendido pero se asombró más al ver la respuesta negativa de su amigo "Seiya, todo lo dice en broma. No se lo tomes a mal, pero si eso te molesta se lo diré"

"Hazme ese favor" dijo resignado "En verdad no la quiero hacer sentir mal con mi actitud pero en verdad me resulta bastante irritante…"

En ese momento estaba entrando Kakyuu

"Bien, ha sido suficiente por hoy, chicos" dijo orgullosa "Mañana volveremos a trabajar así" Seiya tenía ganas de argumentar, pues habían trabajado de las siete al cuarto para la una por su compromiso y además de tres a seis lo cual le parecía demasiado "Bueno, hoy salimos un poco temprano pero mañana saldremos a las dos. Y a ese paso estaremos listos para dar el concierto"

"¿Por fin qué día será?" preguntó Yaten emocionado

"Claro! Pero qué tonta soy…Chicos! El concierto será el 24"

"¿De este mes?"

"Sí, Taiki" dijo feliz Kakyuu "24 de diciembre a las 7 de la noche"

"¿Y la cena?"

Por un momento Kakyuu pensó que Seiya bromeaba y echó a reír pero después de ver la seriedad con la que hablaba le dijo

"Recuerda que estás de nuevo en Japón. Aquí no hay cena de Navidad"

--S&S—

Serena pudo observar al chico desde el pasillo principal, estaba sentado como si la hubiera estado esperando un rato, se apresuró y llegó corriendo a su lado

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, sentado?"

"No mucho" se levantó y besó su mejilla "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí" dijo en automático "Momento… ¿a dónde?"

"Dime que quieres hacer?"

"Podríamos ir a tu casa?"

"Sí" a Seiya la pregunta se le hizo algo rara pero no quiso preguntar, algo le decía que no sería bienvenido en su casa pero la pregunta era por qué… "¿te importa si están ellos?"

"Para nada, me caen muy bien" dijo sonriendo "Tal vez podríamos hacer algo todos" dijo mientras pensaba "Alguna película o un juego entretenido, sino podemos platicar, me agrada mucho eso"

Seiya sonrió con ternura, en verdad era una persona muy linda, pero además, era muy tierna, parecía tan inocente… por alguna razón la quería y se sentía muy bien a su lado, nuevamente entrelazó sus dedos mientras se acercaban a su casa…

El trayecto estuvo un poco silencioso pero de ningún modo incómodo, hasta que finalmente llegaron y se acomodaron en la sala.

"¿Qué te traigo de tomar?"

"Chocolate caliente!" dijo alegre para después agregar "…si se puede"

Seiya sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Kakyuu nuevamente utilizando la comida

"Seiya! Bienvenido a casa, no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo de la cena. Tú puedes ir con tu novia" dicho esto apagó la estufa "Bien, en un momento los llamaré, por cierto Taiki y Yaten salieron pero regresarán en un momento más"

Seiya estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerle caso y comenzó a preparar su propia cena, estaba conciente de las preguntas que Kakyuu le hacía pero se colocó unos audífonos en los oídos fingiendo escuchar música. Pasó un rato y cuando por fin vio salir a la pelirroja de la cocina sintió alivio pero no pasó mucho antes de que escuchara…

"¿Quién eres?"

"Hola, buenas noches, Serena Tsuki…"

Seiya dejó rápidamente todo lo que estaba haciendo y mientras impacientemente se lavaba las manos escuchaba…

"Ya sé cómo te llamas, lo que me interesa saber es quién eres… a qué te dedicas, tú sabes…" pero Serena quedó perpleja y no contestó "¿Sabes? Aprecio mucho a los chicos y me parece que no es tu intención pero aún así te lo diré" Seiya salía de la cocina temiendo lo peor pero faltaba un corredor para llegar y detenerla…. "Seiya no debería de salir con—"

"Bombón, necesito que me ayudes" dijo Seiya entrecortadamente mientras tomaba aire

La rubia lo vio confundida y asintió "Pudiste haberme gritado si era tan urgente… " rió y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a través del corredor. Una vez llegando allí miró los platillos que habían sido preparados "¿tú los preparaste?"

"No" dijo secamente "Aquí tienes" dijo ofreciéndole una taza

"Seiya, dime la verdad¿qué tiene esa chica que te desespera?"

Se quedó perplejo, en un minuto lo había notado; pero sobretodo, el gesto de preocupación con el que lo veía, lo hizo enternecerse y rodear su cuello abrazándola tan suave que la chica sonrió comprensiva…

"Que es todo lo contrario a ti… ella no es perfecta" y dicho esto la besó

--S&S—

Seiya y Serena se habían acomodado en la sala, habían jugado cartas y después visto la tele, pero fue entonces que Kakyuu los llamó a cenar junto a Taiki y Yaten quienes acababan de llegar.

"Estaremos ahí en un momento" dijo sonriente Serena mientras comenzaba a acomodar el pequeño desorden pronto notó la mirada que Seiya le dirigía "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es sólo que… no sé de donde sacas esa alegría" dijo levantándose y apagando la televisión "Creo que soportaré la cena si estás conmigo" sonrió y Serena se perdió en esa sonrisa… Se acercaron y por fin se abrazaron "Gracias…"

"No digas eso…" dijo en un susurro "Te quiero, Seiya" luego se separó un poco y lo tomó de la mano "No debemos juzgar tan rápido a las personas, no te preocupes, si te desespera yo estaré ahí para patear un par de traseros"

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y entraron en el corredor. Cinco minutos después, los cinco estaban sentados comenzando su comida

"¿Y bien?" dijo Kakyuu "¿Qué les pareció?"

A Seiya las palabras 'condimentado' 'extravagante' y sobretodo 'pesado' le pasaron por la cabeza pero calló. Taiki y Yaten agradecieron por la cena mientras sus caras indicaban que pensaban lo mismo que Seiya

"Esto está rico" comentó inocentemente Serena "Aunque es demasiado, creo que hubiera sido apropiado para una comida"

Los tres chicos la miraron incrédulos soportando a duras penas la risa mientras Kakyuu comenzaba a hacer gesto de fastidio

"Serena tiene razón" comentó Taiki cortésmente "sin embargo, en verdad está delicioso"

"Gracias" dijo algo aliviada "Por cierto, les tengo buenas noticias, chicos. Ha comenzado la propaganda y publicidad sobre ustedes. De hecho mañana saldrá el comercial sobre el 24"

"¿El 24?" preguntó Serena sin entender

"Sí, el concierto que daremos" dijo Yaten "Eso es fabuloso, nadie se esperaba eso, un grupo que comenzara con un concierto…"

"Pero chicos¿no tendrían que haber dado a conocer antes sus canciones?" se asombró Serena "No soy una experta pero…"

"Pero yo sí lo soy" dijo tajantemente Kakyuu "Además, la fama de Seiya es grande, ahora en grupo seguro llamará la atención y sobretodo la publicidad deja ver que son tres chicos adorables y guapos" nuevamente guiñó el ojo

"Pero eso atraería un público indeterminado" comentó con algo de pena la rubia "Además nunca está de más haber lanzado un disco con anterioridad…"

"Seiya tiene sus sencillos"

"Pero ustedes no son Seiya, son Three Lights"

Seiya comenzaba a fruncir el seño ante todo lo que estaba escuchando de Serena, él había comenzado tal como ella explicaba, además Kakyuu estaba manejando absolutamente todo, no sólo cubría la parte de representante, sino que organizaba sus agendas, imponía sus horarios de ensayos, tomaba decisiones de publicidad sin consultarles e incluso les cocinaba sin antes preguntar…

"Bombón tiene razón" dijo serio "Señorita, Kakyuu en verdad agradezco todo lo que ha hecho pero creo que usted sola no puede llevar todo esto, es imposible para una sola persona"

"Tonterías, chico. Yo he vivido haciendo esto" dijo feliz "No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de que el concierto sea un éxito"

"Un momento" dijo Serena preocupada "¿24 de Diciembre?"

"Así es" respondió Taiki

"No me digas que también quieres cena de navidad" dijo burlonamente la chica

Serena se indignó ante la carcajada que soltó y dejó la taza tranquilamente para después decir

"Tal vez en Japón no haya tanto creyente, así como en otros lugares del mundo, pero habemos personas que sí realizamos por lo menos una pequeña cena pues es un día especial" miró a Seiya "tú lo debes saber bien" nuevamente miró a Kakyuu "Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, estamos hablando de que el concierto se realiza una semana antes del fin de año, lo cual sí es todo un evento para nosotros. Por lo tanto es tiempo de ahorro, y si agregamos el hecho de ser un grupo nuevo… dudo mucho que se llene el evento" dijo mirando fijamente a todos los presentes con un toque de tristeza.

Yaten y Taiki no lo habían pensado de esa manera, incluso habían estado tan contentos con sus proyectos que habían olvidado detalles así. Seiya la veía orgulloso pues parecía concordar a la perfección con sus ideas y sobretodo sabía defender sus ideas. Sin embargo, Kakyuu la miraba con odio mal escondido

"¿Alguna vez has representado a alguien, niña?"

"No, pero—"

"¿Alguna vez has realizado una campaña publicitaria de un grupo musical?"

"No, porque aún soy una—"

"¿Alguna vez has organizado algo así?"

"No, peor es que—"

"Entonces cállate" dijo irritada "No hables si no conoces lo que hago"

Serena abrió los ojos mientras sentía que la vergüenza se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas, se sintió intimidada por unos momentos y tuvo ligeramente ganas de llorar.

Yaten y Taiki se miraron confundidos en verdad esa cena los había dejado asombrados y dudaron un momento en quién creer pero ahora estaban incluso molestos ante la actitud necia de ambas chicas y la confusión que crearon en el ambiente

Seiya estaba furioso, Kakyuu había jugado con fuego…

Se levantó de la mesa con su plato en las manos y lo tiró todo a la basura dejando perplejos a todos

"No sé como decírselo, señorita…" dijo mirándola fríamente "he tenido suficiente de usted, programándome todo lo que debo de hacer, imponiéndome cómo lo debo hacer… pero tal vez tenga algo de derecho al ser nuestra representante, sin embargo algo que no toleraré ni un minuto más es el trato denigrante e insultante que le está dando a mi bombón, no lo repetiré dos veces así que ponga atención: nosotros decidiremos qué aceptar y qué negar, qué hace y que no hacer, cómo, cuando y dónde haremos las cosas. No somos niños, no necesitamos que nos despierte ni nos alimente como si no supiéramos ser responsables, así que por favor limítese a ser lo que es… nuestra representante."

Una vez que terminó, le ofreció la mano a Serena y ambos salieron de ese lugar, era de esperarse la reacción de Seiya sin embargo, la forma sutil y formal en que lo hizo, exasperó a la pelirroja haciéndola quedar peor ante Taiki y Yaten quienes comenzaban a recapacitar en tantas cosas que habían ignorado al emprender el famoso grupo. Así como entendieron la reacción de Seiya, era obvio que una carrera musical era bastante difícil…

--S&S—

"Tal vez fuiste un poco dura con ella…" susurró Serena algo apenada

"No, preciosa. Jamás permitiré que alguien te falte al respeto" dijo abrazándola "Además tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, en verdad nos dejaste asombrados a todos, espero que me ayudes a no cometer errores así"

"¿entonces qué pasará para su concierto?"

"No lo sé, mañana iré con los chicos a ver cómo ha ido todo el proceso, además de confirmar toda la difusión que se ha hecho, estamos más o menos a un mes del concierto, creo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto¿me ayudarás?"

"Sip" dijo besando su nariz "Aunque como traté de decir en la mesa, aún soy estudiante"

"Eso no importa" Serena lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta, él la abrazó nuevamente y le susurró al oído "…porque creo en ti"

A pesar de saber que la situación en la que se encontraba su grupo, Seiya se sentía contento consigo mismo y con la joven que tenía en sus brazos y eso le bastaba, sabía que podría superar lo que ocurría… Esa chiquilla simplemente lo había enamorado…

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Seiya y los chicos todavía están a tiempo o no...? Kakyuu comenzó con el pie izquierdo tal vez sea tiempo de que se rectifique... en fin, gracias a todos por leer, esperaré sus reviews con ansias, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido.**

**Nos seguimos viendo en el próximo capítulo **

**Resuri-chan**


	6. Verdad

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo VI.  
Verdad.**

* * *

Chibi Chibi seguía jugando con una mariposa de felpa mientras Serena la cargaba distraídamente; toda su atención se encontraba fijada en Seiya. Llevaban un largo rato esperando a que los pudieran recibir, después de todo no tenían cita… Y la verdad era que después de la discusión con Kakyuu, era obvio que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a preocuparse, tal vez demasiado para su gusto… 

Serena no apartaba la mirada del pelinegro, quien movía nerviosamente sus manos, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su ansiedad.

"Perdóname… sé que te estoy quitando el tiempo y—"

"¿Pero de qué estás hablando Seiya?!" dijo algo sorprendida "Es obvio que no te voy a dejar solo en esto, sé que Yaten y Taiki tienen otras cosas que hacer, y por eso es que no pretendo que estés esperando tú sólo, además como te dije, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda"

Seiya se sonrojó, en verdad esa amable y carismática chica lo traía embobado. Sonrió y antes de agradecer el comentario, besó su mano. Al hacerlo, notó lo que la pequeña pelirroja llevaba en las manos

"¿Eso es una mariposa?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó distraída "Ah! Esto, sí. La hizo mamá"

"Es muy linda" dijo al verla desde su lugar "Perfecta para una niña linda como tu hermanita"

Serena rió suavemente y aceptó el cumplido con gracia pero con ello, Seiya no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azules y comenzar a olvidar absolutamente todo… incluso cómo respirar… Lo mismo le pasaba a ella, estaba perdida en la mirada y sin saber cómo pasó, tan sólo sintió los cálidos labios acariciar los suyos. No necesitaban palabras para decir qué sentían el uno por el otro, aunque tal vez a Serena le hubiera gustado que Seiya y ella dejaran varias cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

"Seiya…" dijo separándose suavemente "Eres un amor"

¿Por qué había dicho eso¿por qué no mejor le había preguntado si su relación era o no un noviazgo….¿por qué en lugar de cuestionarlo, sólo podía perderse en su mirada¿por qué en lugar de exigirle seriedad con ella, prefería la sutileza con la que la trataba?

"Yo- gra-gracias" dijo totalmente sonrojado "Me da gusto que sientas eso"

"Lo dices como si no lo supieras…" dijo distraídamente la rubia

"No es eso… es sólo que me halaga que me digas algo así" dijo por fin después de meditar mucho sus palabras… ¿por qué tenía que ser tímido ahora? Pero para su sorpresa, Serena adoptó una mirada perdida, como si se tratara de resignación….

"No te entiendo, Seiya" dijo tajantemente mientras él no terminaba de creer lo que decía "No te entiendo…. ¿cómo puedes dar tanto y ser una persona tan linda y no saber aceptar lo que alguien siente por ti?"

"Bombón…"

"Te diré algo" dijo mirando al suelo "Das demasiado a todos, eres demasiado bueno con las personas, y lo sé porque así eres conmigo… así que no tienes por qué sorprenderte por las caricias que otras personas te hagan" dicho esto sostuvo su rostro con su mano libre. "Te quiero, Seiya…" se acercó y besó su mejilla

"Yo te quiero más"

Con un sonrojo rodeó su cintura pero antes de que sus labios volvieran a besarla, la recepcionista regresaba. Era una joven muy esbelta, de cabellos azul claro que hacían juego con sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

"Señor Kou" comenzó "En unos momentos más la señorita Karasuma lo recibirá"

"Muchas gracias, señorita, Reiko…" respondió cortésmente

"Por favor llámeme Siren" dijo dulcemente "y les deseo mucha suerte" agregó con su dedo índice cerca de sus labios "ahora que lo pienso, Akane es muy seria, pero les aseguro es muy buena persona" En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una elegante joven de cabellos rojizos apareció frente a ellos "Bien, ella los atenderá"

"Mi nombre es Akane Karasuma, productora de Vía Láctea, mucho gusto" después miró a su compañera quien acababa de abrir un refrigerio y comenzaba a degustarlo "Siren! No vayas a manchar el escritorio!"

Seiya y Serena se miraron extrañados, pero después de entrar a la oficina de Karasuma, comenzaron a temer un poco, después de todo la señorita Akane parecía tener un genio muy pesado.

--S&S—

"Bien, Mina, ya estamos aquí. Y más vale que esta reunión improvisada sea sobre algo interesante, dejé varias cosas pendientes por venir"

"Lo es Rei" dijo Mina secamente "Recibí un mail de Darien"

"¿Qué?"

"Como está en occidente, tiene unas semanas de vacaciones"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Amy

"Porque en Estados Unidos acostumbran a cenar y—"

"No. Me refería a por qué te escribió un correo"

"Quiere darle una sorpresa a Serena"

"Eso es maravilloso" se animó Lita

"No, no lo es" dijo tristemente la rubia

"¿De qué estás hablando?" comentó Rei confundida "Serena estará feliz de verlo, recordemos que lo ha extrañado y todas sabemos que no termina de aceptar que él ahora está allá"

"Te equivocas" comentó Mina de nuevo "Serena lo que menos necesita ahora es que venga su antiguo novio

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron a la vez

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Está dándose una oportunidad con Seiya"

"Pero si tan sólo hace unas semanas lo conoce!" se defendió Rei

"Además nos dijo que no pensaba enamorarse de alguien así" comentó Amy

"También dijo que él posiblemente no le correspondía de ese modo"

"No sean egoístas…" dijo Mina algo consternada "los he visto juntos y cuando Mina Aino dice que hay amor, es porque lo hay" sentenció "Aparte de que Darien tuvo la culpa por decidir terminar con Serena por irse… si él hubiera mantenido la relación, estoy segura de que Serena hubiera esperado pacientemente su regreso"

"Tal vez tengas razón, Mina" dijo apenada Lita "Pero eso sólo significa que Serena tendrá que elegir a alguien"

"No sólo eso… alguien saldrá lastimado y por eso Serena se sentirá por demás culpable"

"Me siento terrible por ella"….

--S&S—

"¿En verdad tendremos que hacer esto, hermano? Después de todo Seiya no asegurará nuestra aparición en el radio"

"Claro debemos ir Yaten" dijo secamente Taiki

Y así fue, se dirigieron al estudio donde anteriormente habrían estado ensayando y grabando. Al entrar se encontraron a Amy, quien animadamente los atendió de momento.

"Por favor pasen, en seguida les encenderé las luces"

"No, señorita" dijo nerviosamente Taiki "En realidad veníamos a pedirle un favor"

"Dígame"

"Me gustaría que nos dieran las grabaciones que hemos hecho hasta ahora, señorita Mizuno"

"Me temo que eso no será posible por ahora, el encargado de audio no ha llegado y es posible que tarde en regresar, si gustan les avisaré en cuanto regrese"

"No se preocupe¿podemos esperar aquí?"

"Por supuesto"

"Eh… Taiki… recuerda que yo no puedo quedarme"

"Cierto… entonces yo me quedaré"

"De acuerdo te veré en casa de Seiya"

"Si terminan sus deberes, ambos podrían venir a ayudarme"

"Sí, también debemos seguir ensayando, le avisaré a Seiya"

Amy escuchaba discretamente la conversación mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, ciertamente Seiya era un nombre algo raro de encontrar, pero más aún, un Seiya que fuera cantante. Es decir, encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que Mina les había hecho sobre él. Amy no lo había visto nunca pues siempre acostumbraba a llegar cuando su turno terminaba…

Estaba pensando cuando escuchó a Yaten despedirse de ella, así que fijo su atención en el castaño frente a ella y reaccionó

"Perdóneme, qué descortés!" dijo apenada dirigiéndose a la cafetera "¿Le agrada el café?"

Taiki rió, esa chica era encantadora, "Sí, pero no se preocupe, en realidad estoy bien así"

"De cualquier forma lo comenzaré a preparar" dijo con una sonrisa "Pronto comenzará a hacer más frío"

"Así parece, señorita Mizuno"

La formalidad con la que la trataba comenzó a incomodarle a la chica y decidió romper con la situación

"Me llamo Amy" dijo apenada "Y así me gustaría que me llamara"

"De acuerdo, Amy. Dime Taiki"

Ella sonrió, realmente encantadora sonrisa, pero su sonrisa sólo fue más perfecta cuando comenzaron a conversar, pues notó que tenían demasiado en común, y una larga espera por delante

--S&S—

"Me parece que no tendrá problema" dijo la joven con expresión seria "Si todo es aceptado, pasaremos a la prueba de sonido¿tiene sus pistas listas?"

"Así es"

"Bien. Entonces la siguiente ocasión le presentaré a Nezu. Ella se encargará de examinarlo"

"Gracias" dijo levantándose mientras extendía su mano "Muchas gracias, señorita Karasuma"

"Fue un placer"

Una vez que salieron de la oficina, Seiya agradeció las atenciones de Siren, quien ahora se encontraba saboreando un apetitoso bocadillo

"El gusto fue mío, joven Seiya" le guiñó un ojo "nos veremos pronto"

Serena, Chibi Chibi y Seiya salieron del lugar con las esperanzas renovadas.

"Esto merece una celebración"

"Sí!!!" comentó alegre Serena

"Iiiii" agregó la pequeña mientras reía

"Espera" dijo de repente Serena "acabo de recordar que le prometí a mamá regresar con Chibi Chibi temprano"

"En ese caso, te acompaño"

"No es necesario, Seiya" dijo algo nerviosa "pediré permiso y te alcanzaré en algún lugar"

"Te esperaré afuera"

Serena no supo que más hacer, sólo pudo asentir y comenzar a caminar…

--S&S—

Ikuko vio entrar a su hija algo decaída, se acercó a ella e inmediatamente notó la sonrisa un tanto fingida que le dedicaba

"Ya regresé"

"Gracias por cuidarla" luego agregó "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Bueno a decir verdad… vine a avisarte que iba a salir"

"Muy bien, Sólo dime a qué hora regresas"

"Eh… pues supongo que a las ocho¿está bien?"

"Sí." Pero el rostro de Ikuko se puso muy serio "también dime con quién vas"

"Con mis amigos"

"¿amigos?"

"Y amigas!" se apuró a decir mientras su mamá la veía detenidamente

"Serena…" pero la mirada de la rubia decía mucho… así que tan sólo miró por el cristal de la puerta y observó a Seiya esperando por ella "Él es quien creo que es?" dijo llevándose una mano a la boca

"Bueno… es que…"

Sin decir más, Ikuko abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar al chico

"Buenas noches, señora Tsukino."

"Hola, pasa. Enseguida les traeré unos bocadillos"

Serena miraba algo resignada a su mamá, sabía que esto no era bueno y que por alguna razón ahora quería retenerla un tiempo en la sala…

"¿Pasa algo bombón?"

"¿Bombón?" preguntó Ikuko algo sorprendida mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa

"Así me dice, él"

"Ya veo…" dijo no muy contundente "¿Se le ofrece algo más, joven Seiya?"

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Claro que lo conozco, Serena, lo he visto en televisión" Seiya y Serena intercambiaron miradas¿era eso normal? "¿Van a esperar a los demás?"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó confundida su hija

"Dijiste que saldrías con varias personas, sólo veo una"

"Lo que pasa es que nos íbamos a ver en casa de Seiya"

"¿Irá Darien?"

El rostro de Serena se tensó, cosa que Seiya notó al instante, no sabía qué decir y tampoco quería darle una explicación a su mamá en ese instante… después de todo cómo decirle que su relación hermosa y perfecta había terminado seis meses atrás durante el verano cuando él decidió irse a estudiar… y cómo decirle que Darien fue quien había terminado esa relación…

"Él……." Serena no dijo nada, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué decir y su mamá comenzó a preocuparse "él no irá"

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, eso creo"

"¿Entonces?"

Serena se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de decirle que la había dejado justo cuando sonó el timbre, así que la señora amablemente se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto Seiya miraba confundido a Serena

"¿bombón, estás bien?"

No hubo respuesta, parecía que la rubia resentía todo el dolor que había experimentado meses atrás y su mirada estaba perdida. Sólo reaccionó cuando cuatro chicas entraron a la sala seguida de su mamá…

"Chicas!!"

"Les prepararé algo" Ikuko salió a la cocina aún preocupada con su hija pero al ver a las niñas ahí pensó que después de todo Serena sí le había dicho la verdad

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Las miró y notó que veían a Seiya "Oh! Lo siento, las presentaré. Seiya, ellas son Rei, Lita, Amy y ya conoces a Mina"

"Hola" dijo la última sonriendo "Serena… tenemos que hablar"

Serena no supo porqué pero se aferró a la mano de Seiya pidiéndole así que se quedara con ella, y no hizo falta hacer más para que el chico negara toda petición de retirarse.

"Serena, creo que sería mejor si sólo te lo dijéramos a ti" sentenció Rei "es sobre él…"

Pero la mano de Serena sólo se tensaba más alrededor de la muñeca de Seiya quien a su vez ya había colocado la delicada mano entre las suyas.

"Adelante" dijo temblorosa pero sin dudar

"De acuerdo" dijo resignada Mina "Pero no digas que no te lo advertimos antes"

"Escucho"

"Darien regresará"

Seiya sintió como las fuerzas se le iban a Serena… ¿quién era ese Darien? Tuvo miedo de mirarla, tuvo miedo de que ese tipo significara algo para ella, algo más que él mismo, y no pudo voltear.

"Vendrá el siguiente fin de semana, él quería que fuera una sorpresa" Habló Lita al no ver reacción en Serena

"¿Lo quieres ver?" preguntó Seiya sin mirarla

Hasta ese momento todas notaron como el rostro apacible de Seiya se había tensado y ahora estaba muy pálido

"No te he dicho…!" dijo algo asustada Serena y continuó "Darien fue mi novio hace tiempo, pero decidió irse al extranjero, así que terminó conmigo"

Sin poderlo evitar el pelinegro cerró su puño con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente la noticia no le había agradado pero independientemente de eso, la reacción del tipo le gustó menos¿después de haberla dejado planeaba regresar y estar con ella¿entonces por qué había terminado? Definitivamente era imperdonable para él.

Pero Seiya salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar cómo la charola con bocadillos que traía la mamá de Serena caía al suelo.

Todas voltearon y notaron la cara incrédula de la señora

"Serena…"

"Mamá, yo--"

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

--S&S—

Yaten observó cómo entraba Seiya por la puerta principal, a primera vista todo parecía normal y lo había saludado con una burla sobre su "novia" pero se arrepintió al instante porque notó el semblante pálido del chico.

"Por los cielos, Seiya¿Qué te pasó?"

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Taiki más discreto

"Necesito estar sólo" y dicho esto subió a su habitación

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, seguro Serena había sido la causa, pero no parecía dolido, más bien, enojado. Y para que Seiya Kou logrará estar enojado, era porque alguien había hecho algo imperdonable

"Será mejor que prepare algo"

Yaten sólo asintió aún boquiabierto, pero no dudó y levantó el teléfono.

--S&S—

Seiya seguía tumbado en la cama, estaba simplemente perdido… su bombón… por eso es que habían pasado las cosas así! Las palabras de la rubia resonaron en su mente.

"_Gracias por acompañarme, Seiya" _

"_No hay de qué, bombón" y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla "Que descanses"_

_Serena se asombró ante el contacto y se sonrojó nuevamente… no le cabía en la cabeza la confianza con la que la trataba y mucho menos el contacto tan delicado pero tan tranquilo con el que la acariciaba…_

"… _tú… tú también"_

En esos momentos, era casi seguro que Serena se había sonrojado y puesto nerviosa por el contacto de un chico, después de la partida de su novio, que posiblemente todavía quería… diablos!

"_No es necesario que me mientas, pequeña. Si no me quieres decir, está bien"_

"_Seiya¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas?!" Serena comenzaba a indignarse "Es sólo que estoy en exámenes y… y… voy muy mal en notas…"_

En ese entonces no había entendido, que entrando en el semestre, la partida de él aún estaba reciente y por ello no podía concentrarse… maldición! Ahora entendía muchas cosas!

"Bombón!!…" apretó los puños y sus ojos. Se sentía mal de haberle recordado tanto la falta de su novio… pero entonces…. ¿sería posible que hubiera buscado en él un reemplazo¿o sería posible que lo hubiera confundido con él…? No. Estaba comenzando a desvariar… ¿pero entonces por qué no le había contado sobre él? "Eres un idiota Seiya" se dijo a sí mismo "ella jamás haría algo así!" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo, estaba muy confundido… pero fue en ese momento que su celular sonó. "¿Bueno? Habla Seiya"

"_Seiya…."_ La voz suave y temblorosa de Serena sonaba del otro lado

"Bombón!!"

"_Seiya… ¿puedo hablar contigo_?"

Apretó los puños, esa conversación podría ser la solución o por el contrario, la complicación de toda la situación… pero aún así aceptó "Claro, pequeña"

La suavidad con la que aceptó, hizo que a Serena se condensara más el nudo en la garganta… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…. Perfecto?!

"_Gracias… ¿crees que pueda ser en persona? Es decir… puedo ir a tu casa para no molestarte en venir y…_"

"¿Te escaparás?"

"_Algo así_"

"Bombón…" pareció preocupado pero después agregó "En ese caso te prepararé un chocolate caliente"

Ahora sí, a Serena se le salieron las lágrimas… "_Gra…cias_"

--S&S—

"Toma" dijo Taiki extendiéndole el plato "Sé que te gustan"

"Gracias, hermano" volteó a ver a Yaten, quien había ayudado en la preparación de los Hot Cakes "En verdad se los agradezco, perdón por esta actitud…"

"Sabemos que te importa" dijo el castaño poniendo una mano sobre su hombro "así que también nos importa a nosotros"

"Ella vendrá a hablar conmigo"

"Si nos necesitas estaremos perdiendo el tiempo en el segundo piso"

Seiya sonrió, asintió y al escuchar el timbre abrió la puerta

"Seiya…" Serena entró, se acomodaron en la cocina mientras él preparaba las bebidas y dejó que ella hablara. "Te debo una explicación"

"Te escucho"

"Sé que has escuchado la versión condensada" dijo ella refiriéndose a la razón que la había dado en su casa "Pero quiero que sepas toda la historia… si es que quieres"

"Claro"

"Comencé a salir con él tiempo atrás cuando aún iba en la secundaria" Seiya abrió los ojos "En un principio él parecía ser una persona encantadora a pesar de ser mucho mayor que yo… y me tuvo en un sueño, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo entendí que él para mí era todo pero yo para él…"

Calló y Seiya apretó más los puños, sirvió el chocolate y se sentó a su lado.

"Pequeña, no me debes ninguna explicación." Dijo abrazándola "Yo entenderé lo que quieras que pase"

Serena comenzó a llorar en sus brazos era verdad, ella quería hablar con él no porque quisiera que supiera su historia, sino para darle explicación de la escena que vio… y él lo había entendido. Además la había abrazado para darle apoyo y… cariño… y… también… también estaba dando por sentado que la apoyaría a pesar de cualquier decisión!!!

"Seiya!!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero estar con él" dijo decidida "Antes hubiera dado todo porque regresara… pero ya no" se aferró más a él y le susurró… "Porque quiero estar sólo contigo"

Seiya entonces se separó un poco y limpió sus lágrimas.

"Gracias por dejarme entenderte un poco más" dijo acariciando su espalda "Perdóname por haber sido un tonto… por favor quédate conmigo… por favor…"

"Seiya...?" preguntó Serena al verlo tomar sus manos

"Sé que no es lo mejor que pude hacer para decírtelo pero… "

Serena comenzó a ruborizarse, sabía lo que seguía y tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente preparada...

"Seiya..."

"¿Quieres ser mi---?"

Serena lo besó sin dejarlo decir nada más, Seiya se acercó y profundizó el beso rodeándola por la cintura. Él se perdía en esos labios tan dulces y suaves, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, la delicadeza con la que la besaba la hacía flotar... Al separarse, sólo se sonrieron aún con las mejillas encendidas y Seiya entendió la respuesta antes de ser pronunciada...

"Sí"

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Sí, lo sé, me van a matar por tardarme tanto, pero no desesperen el siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha!**

**Como vieron, Chibi Chibi sigue saliendo y tenía una mariposa tal como en el anime, no sé, se me hizo algo tierno. Igual me pareció muy divertido incluir a la Sailors Animates ojalá les haya gustado. Como les dije, irán apareciendo poco a poco nuevos persojanes.**

**Y bien... a todos aquellos que tenían dudas sobre la relación de este par, a partir de ahora ya no las habrá.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos los reviews y a todos en general por leer.**

**Resuri-chan**


	7. La confesión de Serena

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo VII.  
La confesión de Serena.**

* * *

Nadie pensó que en una sola semana lograrían tanto avance, y la verdad es que el esfuerzo fue la razón de su éxito. Ahora los Three Lights se escuchaban en la radio y como Amy Mizuno lo habría pronosticado, eran un hit. El problema real venía ahora… el verdadero reto, lograr que la audiencia los aceptara no sólo como algo pasajero sino algo real. 

Yaten y Taiki seguían practicando, patrocinándose y mejorando en general, de hecho habían conseguido una sesión de foto para los tres, la cual había sido un éxito y posiblemente volverían a tenerla días después. También se habían movilizado en Vía Láctea pues Amy les consiguió las cintas tan rápido como pudo. Al enterarse del noviazgo de Seiya entendieron que su relación iba en serio, era difícil que Seiya se decidiera pero por la rapidez con la que pasó y la forma en la que estaban juntos, parecía bastante prometedora la relación. Incluso, Serena también convivía mucho con ellos y además les había presentado a sus cuatro mejores amigas. Fue una gran sorpresa que Amy y Serena se conocieran desde tiempo antes y que a su vez, la peliazul y Taiki se llevaran tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Yaten no puso su mirada en nadie en especial aunque Rei y Mina lo habían visto con ojos enamoradizos.

Mientras tanto Serena y Seiya se habían visto todos los días, comenzaron la publicidad tan pronto pudieron y habían compartido más de un momento juntos, su noviazgo había empezado un poco tarde porque el sentimiento ya estaba, pero de esa forma Serena se sentía más segura, en un inicio creía que no era necesario tener formalidades con él, porque confiaba en sus sentimientos pero ahora que su relación iba mejorando, veía que lo mejor era saber que Seiya la tomaba demasiado en serio y la quería como nadie más se lo había demostrado.

Pero así como Seiya, Serena tenía un nuevo reto, una problemática que había querido olvidar, pero que era muy importante para ser menospreciada: Darien.

Lo había querido, lo había amado tanto que su depresión hubiera seguido por años de no haber sido por Seiya. Pero la filosofía de "un clavo saca a otro" no era lo que ella esperaba y se sentía culpable de creer que eso era lo que había sucedido, en verdad no quería que Seiya sólo fuera su camino a la superación de su noviazgo anterior…

Además sus amigas parecían muy extrañas y no podía confiarles a ellas sus preocupaciones, tan sólo cuando les dijo que ya era oficial su noviazgo con Seiya, todas habían quedado en silencio y de una forma un tanto forzada la habían felicitado, tal vez ellas creían que con la llegada de Darien, Serena volvería con él y serían la pareja perfecta como todos pensaban que había sido… pero eso era mentira y en verdad que no deseaba ver a Darien¿por qué? Porque tenía miedo de que él la siguiera queriendo… aunque fuera en segundo plano; no estaba lista a verlo y decirle que lo había superado, que ahora estaba con otro chico y que toda su vida había mejorado… porque temía que él le demostrara que esa idea era falsa y en verdad Seiya no era para ella… Exacto, ese era su miedo descubrir por medio de Darien que su vida que parecía perfecta no lo era.

Seiya por el contrario, tenía unas ganas inimaginables de ver a ese tipo sólo para romperle la cara. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que en realidad sería mejor no verlo, después de todo una relación tan grande de Serena podía volver a hacerla dudar y era lo que menos quería. Él la quería y no quería que sufriera por un idiota como él.

A todo esto ya había comenzado diciembre y los preparativos de fin de año comenzaban a ser anunciados por todos lados, las ofertas de viajes, de transportes, era cada vez mayor, pero aún con eso a Seiya le quedaba el recuerdo que en occidente en diciembre todo era Navidad, bueno, al menos una parte. Y tenía deseos de tener una verdadera cena navideña. Serena había mencionado también la cena aunque no sabía realmente porqué la conocía pero sin importarle mucho, creyó que podrían tal vez organizar una entre amigos y familiares…

Cierto! La familia de Serena, no la conocía por completo, sólo a su mamá y por alguna razón sintió que no le había caído bien, tal vez porque creía que Darien aún era novio de su hija. El caso era que todo tenía cierto grado de complicación y sumado con sus esfuerzos por cantar, todo comenzaba a ponerse de cabeza. Tantas cosas por hacer en tan poco tiempo.

--S&S--

"Hola, bombón" la saludó desde su balcón mandándole un beso desde donde estaba. Acto que sonrojó a Serena pero hizo que una sonrisa saliera. Como siempre, Serena estaba dormida cuando él había llegado, después de todo era fin de semana.

Se metió al baño y se lavó la cara lo más rápido posible, mientras Ikuko dejaba que el chico pasara a la sala de espera.

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay de qué y disculpa la demora, tardará un poco en bajar"

"No se preocupe"

"Te traeré té en un momento" dijo sonriente.

Seiya por el contrario aunque sonreía, la situación lo tensaba. Momentos después Ikuko llegaba con una bandeja en las manos.

"Gracias"

La señora sonrió aunque después se puso ligeramente seria "Joven Seiya¿puedo hablar con usted?"

"Por supuesto"

"Seré breve porque la verdad es que no quiero que Serena escuche esto"

"De acuerdo"

"Mi hija había estado con un muchacho desde hace tiempo, y no sé porqué no sabía que ya habían terminado, tal vez no me lo quiso decir por miedo por dolor o por pena. Pero sea cual sea el caso, debió haber habido una razón, por eso le pido que si tiene algún interés en mi hija sea de lo más sano y serio posible, si ella está lastimada no quiero que se lastime más"

"No se preocupe" dijo también serio "entiendo lo que dice y le agradezco su sinceridad" sonrió "jamás la lastimaría"

Ikuko tuvo ganas de creerle, así que asintió, sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina pero en su camino se petrificó. En la escalera estaba Serena con una mirada perdida en el suelo, tal vez había escuchado, posiblemente no todo pero sí lo necesario para tener esa cara.

"Serena!"

Seiya se sorprendió pero sobretodo porque cuando salió de su "escondite" notó su mirada triste y perdida, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ikuko se metió en la cocina, creyó que era lo mejor

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué todos me ven tan débil?" preguntó triste

"¿De qué hablas, bombón?"

"Por eso mismo no le dije a mamá, porque ella creería que soy débil y quedé lastimada, que en realidad así fue pero no al grado al que ella piensa. Lo que pasó fue algo mío y sé que no quise compartirlo porque no quería que sintieran lástima por mí y cambiaran su trato conmigo"

"Pero…"

"Y ahora mismo lo vuelve a demostrar al pedirte que no me lastimes como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, no quiero que me traten como a una niña"

"No tiene nada de malo que seas consentida" dijo Seiya sonriéndole pícaramente "yo te quiero consentir no porque seas débil sino porque eres especial para mí y quiero hacértelo saber" besó su mano "yo creo que tienes un corazón muy fuerte y eso te hace una gran chica"

Serena lo miró incrédula y lo abrazó. Justamente Ikuko salía de la cocina a recibir a su esposo que llegaba a tomar su desayuno matutino seguido por su hermanita Chibi Chibi

"Pero que…!!" dijo Kenji sin contenerse "Suelte a mi hija inmediatamente"

Seiya soltó a Serena no por la orden sino por la sorpresa, de la misma forma en que Serena se soltó de él pero más bien por pena.

"¿bombón¿qué hago?" pidió ayuda a Serena como si fuera un niño que atraparon haciendo algo malo

Por un momento, Serena tuvo ganas de echarse a reír: Seiya estaba asustado por su papá!!! Pero desistió a la idea al ver la el fuego en los ojos de su padre.

"Papá. Mamá. Él es Seiya, mi novio"

El color rojo se le fue de la cara del papá hasta quedar pálido de la impresión, después Ikuko se tapó la boca entendido todo en un momento.

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Hace seis días"

"¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?" preguntó su madre

"No lo sé" dijo Serena "en un momento oportuno, como ahora" dijo con una gota en la cabeza

"Pero—pero---" su papá no sabía qué decir, hasta hace poco se había enterado del fin de su relación con ese chico antipático y ahora estaba con otro chico¿acaso Serena era así de popular?

"Vamos querido te haré un café" dijo Ikuko arrastrándolo a la cocina con una cara de resignación "¿A qué hora regresas, Serena?"

"A las ocho" dijo él

"A las nueve" dijo ella

Ikuko volvió a salir de la cocina "A las ocho" sonrió "después de todo Seiya tiene razón, y no es bueno que anden tan tarde afuera"

Seiya miró a la rubia con ojos suplicantes, había metido la pata pero para su sorpresa, Serena no estaba enojada, sólo lo tomó de la mano y salieron de su casa, irían a cualquier lugar eso era lo que menos le importaba a Serena, con Seiya el lugar que fuera siempre sería divertido.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No sé, ver una película, o ir al parque, sino podemos ir a comer algo o podemos ir a bailar"

Seiya sonrió, todo eso le parecía excelente y asintió. "Entonces vamos al cine, aún es temprano y quiero aprovechar todo mi día libre, completito!"

--S&S--

Yaten se encontraba camino a casa con una bolsa de compras en las manos, se veía realmente tierno y quien hubiera imaginado que en verdad ese chico era talentoso y un reciente ídolo… Pero siendo su costumbre a él no le gustaba presumir, si cantaba era porque él así lo quería no por darse el lujo de ser famoso y estar en los corazones de muchas fans.

Iba pensando en lo bien que había trascurrido la semana cuando vio que afuera de su casa estaba una chica.

"Rei!"

"Hola, Yaten¿cómo estás?"

"Bien" contestó modestamente "¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Sólo quería pasar a saludar y a desearte suerte"

"Gracias¿quieres pasar?"

"Me encantaría"

Momentos después se encontraban en la cocina mientras Rei no paraba de parlotear y Yaten se concentraba en preparar la comida de ese día.

"Perdón que te interrumpa" dijo el chico "Parece ser que Seiya no vendrá a comer y hay comida suficiente¿quieres quedarte?"

A Rei se le iluminaron los ojos "Claro que sí"

--S&S--

Serena no había pensado que Seiya la llevaría a todas partes y mucho menos que le gustara bailar, de hecho no sólo eso sino que bailara muy bien. Pasaron de una película en el cine, al parque de diversiones, comieron plácidamente y en esos momentos terminaban de salir de una disco.

"Gracias, Seiya"

"Aún no me agradezcas" dijo sonriente, "aún nos queda una hora"

Serena iba a decir algo cuando la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr hacia un lugar, Serena no logró ver el sitio porque se concentraba en no tropezar y entraron. Era un karaoke.

"Seiya?!" preguntó nerviosa "¿qué- qué estamos haciendo?"

"Venimos a cenar" dijo tranquilamente "y a cantar" su mirada pícara fue lo que puso nerviosa a Serena

"Pero yo no—"

Silencio, los labios de Seiya la habían silenciado por completo y la chica no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera, era delicioso probar sus labios y siempre que lo hacía lo disfrutaba mucho. Aunque ahora el nerviosismo la llevó a terminar el beso un poco precipitada

"¿Qué pasa? Si no quieres nos podemos ir" dijo preocupado

Serena lo miró y vio el deseo en sus ojos, después de todo a él le encantaba cantar… pero ella… ella no lo hacía ni en la regadera! De acuerdo, Seiya le había dado un día maravilloso, después de todo ¿por qué no?

"No, nos quedamos" dijo sonriendo y ahora fue ella quien lo besó

--S&S--

Al parecer el de la idea no sólo fue Yaten, porque cuando Taiki regresó a casa, llegó acompañado de Amy, quien al ver a Rei se sonrojó y comenzó a disculparse aunque Taiki no entendió para nada porqué.

La comida fue amena, una muy típica japonesa. Todos disfrutaron un rato estando juntos, pero llegado el momento Taiki y Amy se despidieron, ella tenía que regresar a trabajar.

Así quedaron los dos chicos solos, nuevamente Rei comenzó a hablar sin parar de diferentes cosas, de lo mucho que le gustaban los templos y los viajes. Aunque a Yaten su voz comenzaba a asombrarle, era como si no supiera callarse. Así pasó de sus viajes a sus amigos, a sus gustos, lo que hacía, cómo le iba, lo mucho que le gustaban sus canciones, hasta que Yaten no pudo más

"Creo que es un poco tarde, Rei. Te acompañaré a casa"

"Yaten! Qué considerado! Gracias!!"

--S&S--

Kakyuu se movilizó también de forma rápida y concisa, había hecho arreglos con Akane y Nezu después de haber aprobado todo lo necesario para el lanzamiento al aire. Ahora estaba en lista de espera. En ese momento vio salir a una rubia y sentarse a su lado.

"Por favor espere unos momentos más"

"Sí" dijo emocionada la chica

"¿Ya has terminado todos tus trámites?" preguntó Kakyuu

"Así es" dijo la chica feliz "Por fin podré cumplir mi sueño de comenzar mi carrera artística"

"Vaya! Impresionante¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mina Aino. Me puedes decir Mina." Dijo guiñándole un ojo

"Yo soy Kakyuu, representante de Three Lights"

"¿De verdad?!!!!" saltó la chica "¿es el grupo de Seiya Kou verdad?"

"Así es"

"Los he escuchado, simplemente asombrosos"

"Me agrada mucho escuchar eso"

"Por favor no se lo diga pero la verdad es que los tres tienen unas voces hermosas, pero sobretodo Yaten"

"Sí, cada uno tiene un toque diferente, a mí me agradan los tres"

"Por supuesto" dijo dándole la razón "dígame por favor ¿Cuándo darán su disco?"

"En eso estamos, y para promocionarlo, haremos un concierto"

"¿De verdad?" dijo emocionada "Por favor dígame donde para apartar primera fila"

"El 24 de este mes"

"Perfecto para navidad" dijo la rubia emocionada

"¿Por qué todos hablan de navida?!" preguntó algo irritada Kakyuu

"Lo siento. Simplemente esa época es perfecta para convivir con tus seres queridos"

"Para eso ya está el fin de año"

"Lo sé pero nunca está de más hacerlo una vez más" Al cabo de un rato le entregaron un par de sobres y Mina regresó para despedirse de Kakyuu "fue un placer conocerla, nos veremos en el concierto" y dicho esto salió a casa, después de todo tenía que darle un buen baño a su gato, preparar la cena y sacar la basura. Irónico, después de todo pronto sería famosa y aún así sacaría la basura cada Martes por la noche

Mientras tanto, Kakyuu quedó reflexionando, tal vez lo que ella dijera era verdad y eso sólo significaba que había sido muy excesiva con Serena Tsukino, tal vez debería pedirle propiamente una disculpa, después de todo en toda la semana no la había vuelto a ver.

--S&S—

Camino a casa, nuevamente Rei comenzó a comentar toda clase de cosas, incluso le preguntó a Yaten un par de cosas, pero para su sorpresa él parecía muy serio, es decir sí le sonreía pero sus respuestas eran hasta cierto punto cortantes. Simplemente no parecía seguir la conversación como ella esperaba.

Para variar, Rei caminaba lo más despacio posible y él acostumbrado a ser mucho más rápido comenzaba a desesperarse, pero se recordaba constantemente a sí mismo que no debía ser descortés con las chicas no importando la situación. Por lo que se limitó a seguirle el paso a ella a pesar de ya llevar más de media hora caminando.

Siguieron "hablando" hasta que faltaba una calle para llegar a su casa, y eso fue justamente cuando una rubia salía a sacar la basura de su casa.

Mina miró a Yaten e inmediatamente se escondió atrás de un poste para no ser vista y en efecto fue así, aunque Rei parecía sí haberlo notado porque comenzó a apurar su paso. La rubia al notar que se alejaban dejó las bolsas con pesar.

"Vaya, vaya, Rei. Parece que tú fuiste más rápida que yo" dijo tristemente "y lo peor es que Yaten parece estar de acuerdo, otra vez sucede y con mi mejor amiga…"

--S&S--

La cena fue rápida y pronto, eran los siguientes en pasar a cantar y Serena estaba nerviosa, momentos antes Seiya y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo, cantarían una de sus propias canciones pero esta vez en dueto.

"Y los siguientes participantes nos deleitarán con la canción I miss you de Seiya Kou"

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y pronto comenzó la música:

**Serena**: nani wo shitete mo mune no oku waanata no koto bakari I Miss You amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo Sin importar lo que haga en mi corazón siempre estás sólo tú. Te extraño, nuestro amor no es un juego de niños sino que es un amor más maduro.  
-----  
**Serena & Seiya**: kokoro no naka de inoru dake de tsutaeru sube ga nai nante dentro de mi corazón solo deseo comunicarte que te amo  
-----  
**Serena**: ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto shiranakucha otona ni narenai no don't leave me alone anymore. El amor a veces crea soledad, sabes que no puedo ser un adulto, no me dejes más sola.  
-----  
**Seiya**: kimi no aisuru hito wo kawari ni wa narenai keredo itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo tal vez no pueda reemplazar al hombre que ames pero siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te protegeré  
-----  
**Serena**: ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto el amor también crea trsiteza  
-----  
**Seiya**: shirukoto de suki da to wakaru no ka now i feel alone close to you me gustaría entender al amor, ahora me siento solo cuando estoy contigo  
-----  
**Serena**: don't leave alone anymore. No me dejes sola.

Al terminar la canción, Seiya y Serena se miraron mutuamente, esa canción la había compuesto el tiempo atrás y ahora la cantaba a su lado, irónicamente podía aplicarse un poco a su relación aunque en realidad, lo había hecho a propósito para que de alguna manera no le quedaran dudas a Serena sobre su cariño y efectivamente la rubia lo veía de una forma diferente, regresaron a su mesa y Seiya pagó la cuenta.

--S&S--

"¿Diga?"

"Lita, soy yo. Mina"

"Hola¿Qué ocurre?"

"Sólo quería desahogarme¿tienes tiempo?"

"Claro, ven a mi casa y hornearé un pastel"

"No te preocupes, sólo será por teléfono aún no he bañado a Artemis pero necesitaba antes decírselo a alguien"

"¿Qué ocurre, amiga?"

"¿Recuerdas hace años cuando Andrew y yo éramos novios?"

"Claro" dijo con cierta incomodidad

"Pues bien. Entonces también recordarás como fue que me sentí cuando empezó a estar contigo"

"Mina yo pensé que…"

"Te perdoné, claro que sí. Y la verdad es que no quisiera hacerte sentir mal pero no puedo hablar con Serena, está con Seiya, ni con Amy porque está trabajando, lo que nos deja a nosotras dos"

"¿Y Rei?"

"Digamos que está demasiado ocupada con Yaten"

"¿Qué?"

--S&S--

Sin decir nada hasta ese momento, llegaron a casa de ella pero aún sin entrar se quedaron parados en la banqueta. Faltaban un par de minutos para que dieran las ocho.

"Gracias por todo, y también por el mensaje"

Seiya la abrazó por la cintura, esta vez era diferente, totalmente diferente, la abrazaba dulce pero firmemente, era una sensación de protección infinita aunque a decir verdad, parecía que Seiya estaba ligeramente presionado. "Te amo, bombón"

"Seiya?" la voz de Serena hacía notar que se preocupaba por la actitud del chico

"Te quiero mucho" volvió a susurrarle al oído "gracias, preciosa. Me diste un día inolvidable"

"¿Seiya qué tienes?" dijo ya más preocupada al sentir que no la soltaba "¿Seiya?" el chico no se movió y ella forzando un poco tomó su rostro entre sus manos y notó que el chico estaba a punto de llorar "Mírame" le suplicó y el chico obedeció "¿qué pasa?"

"Eres demasiado especial" dijo por fin "y no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Todos estos días estuve tratando de convencerme de no tener miedo, pero cada día que pasa y te conozco más, el miedo empieza a crecer. Aunque no debería, sí tengo miedo porque eres demasiado especial"

"¿Es por Darien?"

"Es por todo" terminó diciendo "pero sí, él también tiene que ver. ¿qué harás cuando venga?"

"Seiya… la historia que compartí con él se acabó y mucho tiempo me culpé por ello, pero tú me demostraste que no fue mi culpa y que soy más que una chica débil, cuando él regrese le demostraremos que no soy digna de un segundo plano"

Seiya sonrió y la volvió a abrazar "Claro que eres especial, en todo sentido, jamás un segundo plano"

Serena se acurrucó en su hombro "yo… yo… yo también…" Seiya se separó un poco de su abrazo pero aún la rodeaba por la cintura haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos "Seiya… yo también…" besó sus labios "yo también te amo"

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Como vieron este capítulo fue más S&S que otros personajes pero también trate de incluir todo lo que pude de otros, como la intervención del papá de Serena y sus celos de papá.  
También quise poner la canción que cantan Seiya y Serena en dueto, sé que es algo triste y por eso precisamente la quise adaptar a mi fic, para darle un giro de 180 grados, además, la idea del karaoke la había traído por un largo rato.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar esos reviews que tanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Por favor siempre háganme saber lo que piensan!!**

**Resuri-chan**


	8. El Regreso

**Este fic es un universo alterno, advierto que no todos los personajes de la serie saldrán, además de que algunos sufrirán algunas modificaciones, sin embargo, tiene como punto de partida Sailor Moon Stars**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo VIII.  
El Regreso.**

_

* * *

¿Acaso no era muy pronto para decir te amo? Sí lo quiero, claro que lo quiero, y siento que lo amo, será posible eso¿Será posible que pueda olvidarme de Darien¿seré capaz de ver al pasado y no sentirme dolida y con ganas de llorar? Quiero pensar que Seiya me ama y yo lo amo, aunque por lo que sé decirle a alguien que lo amas, te lleva mucho tiempo y yo se lo dije antes de hacer un mes de conocernos, sin mencionar que nos besamos en la primera semana. _

_Había pasado casi un mes y las vacaciones de diciembre comenzaron. Era un hecho, Darien llegaba ese día. Incluso le había hablado por teléfono a Mina para planear su llegada, Serena no debía saber nada al respecto y entre Seiya y ella habían acordado permanecer en casa de él todo el día. Ese día lo evitarían, al menos así le demostrarían que Serena no dependía sólo de él y que siempre esperaría por él. Después hablarían si fuera necesario, sólo así Serena aclararía su mente y corazón._

El timbre sonó

"Serena, es Seiya"

"Gracias mamá" bajó corriendo y después de despedirse ambos chicos salieron

"Vaya! Eso fue rápido" dijo Seiya al ver que ya iban media cuadra avanzada en dos minutos "¿bombón?"

"No pretendía quedarme ahí por mucho, mamá te invitaría a pasar, luego te quedarías y posiblemente Darien llegaría y no quiero que pase eso, tal vez exagero un poco pero cualquier posibilidad debe ser eliminada y—"

"Lo sé" dijo parándose en seco "Tranquila, no te estoy reclamando nada, bueno… sólo quería saludar a mi novia" dijo coquetamente enseñándole una rosa roja "Te quiero"

Serena se ruborizó furiosamente, había dado explicaciones en vano tratando de justificarse cuando Seiya no se las había pedido y se había limitado a aceptar su actudud.

"_Soy una tonta"_ pensó repetidas veces "Gracias, Seiya" se empinó y besó su mejilla.

"¿Entonces a mi casa?"

"Si quieres pode—" Serena se calló antes de volver a meter la pata "Sí" dijo sonriente "

"Muy bien¿pasamos a rentar una película?"

"Me parece perfecto"

--S&S--

"No sabía que te gustara tanto, amiga"

"Lita, en verdad te digo que no quiero hablar de eso" decía la chica tratando de batir la masa para hacer un pastel"

"Pero lo necesitas, además juré que te ayudaría en todo y que tu amistad es valiosa para mí, lo que pasó con Andrew en realidad fue—"

"Lita, te lo dije, te perdoné, no es necesario que lo repitas" decía dejando de batir "Lo único que quería era desahogarme y ya lo hice no tenemos por qué darle vueltas al asunto, por cierto ¿para qué estamos haciendo el pastel?"

Lita la miró incrédula "Es obvio que para levantarte el ánimo"

"Ah" dijo quitándose el mandil "La verdad eso me preocupaba porque creo que ya lo eché a perder" efectivamente batió demasiado la masa.

"Ay no…la cobertura iba quedando perfecta"

"Perdóname Lita"

"No te preocupes, al menos te desahogaste batiendo la masa"

"Cállate" dijo fingiendo estar molesta "Ya sé! Mejor vayamos a ver tele¿o no quieres cantar?"

"De acuerdo, tu mandas, es tu casa"

Lita subió junto a su amiga al primer piso pero Mina se congeló

"Espera, espera, acabo de recordar que mi cuarto está desordenado y es posible que—"

¬¬ "No me engañas, Mina me estás ocultando algo"

"De acuerdo…" dijo con un suspiro dejando entrar a Lita,

"Cielos!" Lita observó que su cuarto estaba tapizado de postres del nuevo ídolo de pop. "Yaten Kou"

--S&S--

"Hola, Yaten, ya llegué" decía Taiki dejando sus cosas en la sala "Traje la despensa y—" notó algo raro "¿Yaten¿Pasó algo?"

"Ah sí" dijo distraídamente "Reiko habló para decirnos que todo va de maravilla, después del concierto, seguiremos en su disquera" decía viendo una revista

"¿Cómo va el concierto?"

"_Es muy bonita"_ pensaba mientras veía una joven en una revista"¿Eh?"

"Yaten! Tú no eres despistado, ese es Seiya. ¿Qué cómo va el concierto?!"

"Ah, bien, casi se han vendido todos, además en taquilla venderán más el mismo día"

"¿Y tú que tienes?" al ver que no había respuesta tomó la revista que tanto lo tenía embobado y la miró "'Joven y talentosa, Mina Aino promete ser toda una estrella'"

"Dame eso!"

"En efecto tiene mucho potencial esa chiquilla" al ver la expresión de Yaten se preocupó "¿Qué te ocurre Yaten?"

"No la he visto en toda la semana, nos hemos visto con la novia de Seiya, nos hemos visto con tu novia" en ese momento trató de defenderse diciendo que no era su novia aún pero Yaten siguió hablando "incluso Rei me ha buscado y de Mina no he sabido nada"

"Debe esta ocupada"

"Pero hemos visto a sólo cuatro de las cinco chicas, además Seiya dijo que hace dos días Mina y Serena salieron y por eso no pudo salir con él…"

"Si tanto te interesa por qué no vas y la buscas?"

"A mí no me interesa"

"Sí, claro. Yaten el primer paso es aceptar que te gusta, si te interesa ve y búscala. No esperes a que ella o el destino lo haga"

"Sí, claro"

"Yaten escúchame bien, deja esa actitud estúpida que no te queda, si te interesa Mina búscala y si después no funcionan las cosas ni modo, no tienes que rogar, sólo internarlo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Taiki, no me sermonees" dijo molesto "Si tú hicieras caso a tu concejo entonces no estarías aquí sino detrás de Mizuno"

"De hecho lo estoy"

Yaten lo miró incrédulo "¿Qué?"

"Que eso estoy haciendo y veo que todo va bien, sólo que me estoy tomando el tiempo para conocerla mejor¿tú conoces a Mina?"

"¿Sabes? Hay miles de mujeres en esta ciudad, seguramente muchas ya quieren saber de mí, no es necesario buscar a una, tienes razón debe de estar ocupada"

Taiki lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras se alejaba. Ese era Yaten Kou, el chico más necio sobre la faz de la Tierra

"_Si la pierdes, será tu problema_" en ese momento sonó el teléfono "¿Diga?"

"Taiki! Hola habla Kakyuu¿cómo estás"

"Hola, bien, bien, gracias¿qué sucede?"

"Quería decirte que va a haber un nuevo comercial¿están interesados?"

"Sí, adelante"

"Será dentro de un par de días la audición"

"Perfecto¿dónde será?"

"Les daré detalles por la tarde"

"Bien¿vienes?"

"Sí, llego a las 6"

"Te esperamos aquí, tal vez yo no esté pero Seiya y Yaten sí, de todos modos, nos veremos en la tarde"

"Cuídate"

Taiki colgó el teléfono justo cuando Seiya y Serena entraban

"Hola Taiki"

"¿Qué hay, hermano?"

"Hola, chicos" decía el castaño "Seiya, acaba de hablar Kakyuu, hay posibilidades de hacer un comercial"

"Muy bien, esas son muy buenas noticias¿no bombón?"

"Claro" decía muy animada "Me da mucho, por ti" besó a Seiya "es decir! Por ustedes"

Taiki Rió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Serena

"Me da gusto que lo quieras" dicho esto salió

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Yo también tengo en quién pensar" se despidió y salió iría a buscarla, seguramente estaría trabajando como siempre.

--S&S--

Rei se paseaba nerviosa al parecer era la única en llegar¿acaso nadie más vendría¿Amy?¿Lita?¿Mina?¿Alguien?

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, llegó Amy

"Llegas tarde"

"Lo sé, tenía trabajo"

"Supongo que si yo también tuviera, entonces estaría en la misma situación"

"Veo que Lita y Mina no han llegado. Me extraña de Lita"

"Hablé a su casa y no me contestó"

"¿Hablaste con Mina?"

"Eh? No. ¿Quieres hablar tú?"

"Sí, claro" dijo la peliazul tratando de disimular la reacción que notó en Rei

La pelinegra vio como su amiga hablaba por teléfono mientras meditaba el hecho de que había visto a la rubia el día en que había salido con Yaten y que desde entonces no se habían hablado y por el contrario ella sí había aprovechado para conocer más a fondo a Yaten.

"¿Y bien?" dijo al ver que su amiga colgaba

"Estaban Lita y ella, al parecer ya venían en un taxi"

"Espero que tengan un buen pretexto"

"Mira" dijo señalando el tablero del aeropuerto "Ya llegó el vuelo de Estados Unidos"

"Qué bien, vamos"

"Rei, espera, falta que tomen su equipaje, pasen por migración y tal vez el chequeo de documentos"

"¿Cuánto tiempo será?"

"Lo suficiente para que ellas lleguen" Rei no dijo nada "por cierto¿por qué estás evitando a Mina?"

--S&S--

Lita se bajó del taxi mientras Mina pagaba, entraron al aeropuerto y notaron que ahí estaba Rei con Amy

"Espera Lita"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Rei parece estar contándole cosas a Amy, tal vez es sobre Yaten, preferiría no interrumpir"

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?"

"Esperemos aquí un rato"

Pero justo en ese momento, Rei y Amy se levantaban al ver llegar a Darien, venía vestido diferente, ya no tan formal como siempre había sido, ahora traía unos jeans, dejando a las cuatro chicas boquiabiertas.

"¿Ese es Darien?" decía Lita avanzando rápidamente mientras Mina hacía lo mismo

"Rei! Amy!" decía el pelinegro al verlas, a cada una las abrazó y les dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual para ellas fue simplemente demasiado. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a saludarse a distancia, aunque tal vez en Estados Unidos era diferente. "Lita, Mina! Qué gusto ¿Cómo han estado?"

O.O

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a contar a grandes rasgos lo que había sido de su vida. Aunque Rei omitió por completo a Yaten. Amy comentó que había un chico que le interesaba y Lita que pronto haría un año con Andrew. Mina sólo señaló que su promoción había sido aceptada y ahora estaba en busca de su sueño. Darien preguntó si Serena sabía la sorpresa.

"No, claro que no" mintió Amy siendo la que mejor hablaba con las personas

"Entonces iré a verla a su casa, quiero hablar con ella¿creen que le guste ir a cenar?"

Todas se vieron cómplices entre sí, además de que Darien no se encontraría con la misma Serena, él mismo había cambiado, posiblemente ese encuentro sería un gran problema.

"Seguro que sí" se apresuró nuevamente Amy "¿Irás a su casa?"

"Claro, de hecho tan sólo me termine de instalar, pasaré por ella"

"¿Y si no está?" dijo Lita sintiéndose culpable, todas sabían que eso pasaría

"Ella siempre está en casa o con ustedes, ya quiero ver su reacción al verme"

--S&S--

Taiki llegó a casa decepcionado, Amy no estaba en el trabajo, subió directo a su habitación y notó que Yaten no estaba, Seiya y Serena estaban en la sala viendo películas, parecían dos niños pequeños emocionados. Eso le gustaba, su amigo en verdad estaba a gusto con su novia, la pregunta era qué pasaría ahora que regresara su antiguo novio…

Se sentó en la cama y en eso sonó su teléfono

"¿Amy?"

"Hola, Taiki" dijo tímidamente "Acabo de regresar, me dijo mi compañera que habían venido y…"

"Sí, si fui a buscarte pero no te encontré acabo de regresar a casa"

"Ya veo…" decía algo decepcionada, en realidad se mordía el labio inferior… por haber ido al aeropuerto había perdido su tiempo con Taiki

"¿Tienes mucho trabajo?"

"Salgo a las 5"

"¿Quieres salir?"

"Me encantaría!" dijo alegre "Espera…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que estoy pensando que posiblemente Serena necesite mucho apoyo con eso de la llegada de Darien, tal vez sería mejor…"

Pero Taiki no estaba dispuesto a perder tan fácilmente

"¿Quieres venir a ver películas?, Serena y Seiya las están viendo"

"En serio¿por qué no lo dijiste antes!"

"Entonces paso por ti"

"No te molestes, mejor yo voy para allá en cuanto termine"

"No es molestia, paso por ti a las 5, Amy"

Sin darle tiempo más, colgó y Amy se sonrojó, ese chico estaba detrás de ella pero ella misma estaba contenta con eso… no sólo era lindo, le gustaba mucho físicamente pero más que eso no era como los otros chicos, él sabía mantener una conversación con ella… y eso era lo que estaba buscando en un chico.

--S&S--

Mina regresó a su departamento, estaba cansada, la presencia de Rei de alguna manera no le gustaba, se sentía como hace casi un año cuando Lita y Andrew comenzaban a salir aunque en ese entonces él sí había sido su novio.

Suspiró, abrió la puerta principal y en automático cerró. Sin contener las lágrimas, dejó que cayeran libremente.

"Señorita Aino…" le decía el portero

"Ha de ser una basura" le respondió al portero refiriéndose a la causa de la irritación de sus ojos, no aceptaría que estaba llorando

"Claro que no señorita, lo mandaron sólo para usted"

Mina entonces levantó la vista y vio un paquete perfectamente envuelto

"Lo siento, pensé que se refería a--- no importa" recogió el paquete y sonrió "No pesa, gracias!"

Con una sonrisa tonta entró en el ascensor¿se habría visto tan tonta acaso? Algo bueno era que el portero no hubiera notado sus lágrimas.

Entró a su hogar y dejó el paquete, se recogió el cabello y se refrescó la cara.

"Veamos, qué será"

Al desenvolverlo se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, era un arreglo de flores, junto con una revista en donde se resaltaba el artículo 'Joven y talentosa, Mina Aino promete ser toda una estrella' Después observó la nota que había a un lado.

_**Sé que debes estar ocupada para alguien como yo, pero no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría salir contigo**_

_**Yaten**_

Justo en ese momento en la recepción, Yaten le preguntaba al portero qué había pasado, quien al parecer no era despistado y había recordado las palabras exactas de la rubia

"Dijo que se trataba de una basura?"

"Sí, pero después me dijo que no era por el paquete, pensó que no había entendido y dijo que lo olvidara"

"¿Una basura? Un momento¿Estaba llorando?"

"No lo sé, no me fijé, estaba viendo si usted se escondía bien"

--S&S--

Darien terminó de desempacar, estaba agotado, decidió tomarse una ducha rápida pero no había agua aún así que decidió ir lo antes posible a casa de Serena, seguramente estaría muerta por verlo, así que sólo se cambió de ropa y salió rumbo a casa de Serena.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre varias veces, parecía que nadie respondía, hasta que por fin el papá de Serena lo vio en la puerta

"Darien!!!!!"

El chico sonrió seguramente estaba sorprendido de verlo

"Buenas tardes, señor Tsukino"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Regresé esta mañana"

"Dime que sólo es de vacaciones"

"Sí, de hecho sólo—un momento¿a qué se refiere?"

"A que Serena no necesita que estés aquí para volverla a dañar"

"¿Qué? No, señor. He venido precisamente a reafirmarle que la quiero y—"

"Creo que debiste hacer eso mucho antes"

"¿Señor?"

"Tal vez sería bueno que supieras que Serena no está sola"

--S&S--

Mina no terminaba de creer lo que veía, iría ahora mismo con el portero a preguntarle si él mismo había ido a su casa o al menos algo más. Olvidó que llevaba el cabello amarrado y sin tomar las llaves salió corriendo. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que diera un grito.

"Yaten!"

"Mina!" se acercó a ella. Bien, según Taiki debía luchar por ella, pero… ¿cómo diablos se suponía que era hacer eso? Pensó en abrazarla, limpiar sus lágrimas, en muchas cosas pero ahora se congeló y no supo qué decir "Yo—"

"Gracias!!!!"

"No es nada, eh… bueno yo…"

"A mi también me gustaría salir contigo"

Yaten no supo por qué se puso tan nervioso si porqué la chica le guiñó coquetamente el ojo o si porque notó que ella no traía nada en las manos…

"Eh… Mina… ¿vives sola no?"

"Sí, sí"

"¿Entonces no hay nadie en tu casa ahora?"

"¿Eh?" se incomodó… en qué estaba pensando ese tipo! "No… po-por qué?"

"Porque no veo que traigas ningunas llaves"

Ay no… y eran las del portero porque dejé mis llaves en casa de Serena…

"¿Quieres que vayamos por ellas?"

"Serena no está en casa, ir para allá sería toparse con Darien"

"¿Entonces?"

"No hay remedio, esperaré en casa de Rei, Amy está trabajando y Lita tenía un compromiso hoy en la tarde"

"Mejor esperamos aquí, y de paso me cuentas por qué llorabas" dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

--S&S--

"Perdón, te hice esperar de más, por eso te decía que yo llegaba a tu casa"

"Sólo fueron 10 minutos"

"Pero llegaste hace 30"

"No te preocupes, en verdad no hay problema"

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo Taiki?" dijo sonrojada viéndolo a los ojos

"Porque mereces eso y más"

Amy agachó la mirada "Gracias"

"¿Entonces nos vamos?"

"Sí"

¿Qué pasó? Ese había sido un momento ideal para decir algo más, pero tal vez la timidez y los nervios del chico hicieron que buscara otra alternativa¿o era que no estaba preparado para estar con ella¿Sería demasiado rápido para comenzar a salir con ella?

--S&S--

Eran las seis cuando Seiya escuchó sonar el timbre. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Taiki dijo que Kakyuu llegaría a las 6, tal vez era ella, se levantó del suelo donde habían terminado Serena y él buscando una posición más cómoda para ver las películas, habían algunas palomitas regadas en el suelo y a Seiya su coleta casi se le había deshecho. Serena estaba igual sus dos coletas estaban muy sueltas, parecía que se acababa de levantar.

"Ahora, vengo, bombón" y besó su mejilla se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió e inmediatamente el color se le fue de la cara "¿Diga?"

"¿Tú eres Seiya?" dijo secamente Darien

"Así es"

"¿Dónde está Serena?"

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy! También comento que estoy tardando en actualizar el de un nuevo resplandor porque lo estoy reescribiendo. Ahora sí...**

**Ya llegó Darien, y con esto se complica todo, pronto Mina y Rei tendrán que hablar y además Serena tendrá que dar la cara por un par de cosas. ¿El cambio en Darien? Sí, quería hacerlo más interesante, ojalá les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews**

**Resuri-chan**


	9. ¡No quiero perderte!

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, nada es mío, sólo las locuras aquí presentadas!

----------------------

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo IX.**

**No quiero perderte.**

----------------------

"Muy bien¿me puedes explicar qué pasó?" Preguntó enojado Yaten dando un portazo al entrar. Los otros dos chicos se sentaron en los sillones mientras él no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

_..::Flash Back::.._

"_Mejor esperamos aquí, y de paso me cuentas por qué llorabas" dijo dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas._

"_No es nada, Yaten" decía Mina tratando de fingir demencia._

"_No creas que con eso vas a convencerme" Dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras le sonreía._

"_De verdad"_

"_¿Estás conciente que no me iré de aquí hasta saber lo que sucede?"En ese momento pudo ver perfectamente el nerviosismo de Mina reflejado en sus ojos. Porque después de dedicarle un gesto encantador, acarició su cuello sin ninguna oposición por parte de la chica. "¿Me vas a decir?"_

"_Yaten…" Pudo ver el instante en el que entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó más a ella. "Es que yo creí que…"_

"_¿Sí?" dijo acercándose tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban_

"_Pensé que tú no…" _

"_¿Yo no qué...?" Dijo deslizando su mano hacia su cintura. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que la rubia lo besaba y sin dudarlo dos veces le correspondió. _

"_Pensé que yo no te interesaba" terminó diciendo._

"_Pues déjame demostrarte lo muy equivocada que estabas" dijo antes de acercarse a ella para volverla a besar._

_Pero el beso no se consumó gracias a que el celular de Yaten vibró dentro de su saco._

"_Será mejor que contestes" dijo tímidamente_

"_Es Seiya…" dijo con fastidio antes de contestarle "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Hola, Yaten, perdona que te moleste¿estás con Mina?"_

"_Sí, te comunico" le dio el celular a la chica "Es Serena"_

"_¿Qué sucede?" Una pausa "¡¡¿Qué?!! Voy para allá"_

_El chico suspiró al verla, esperó a que colgara y sin darle tiempo de decir nada dijo "lo sé, lo sé, tus amigas primero"_

"_Espera" dijo tomándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso que lo dejó desconcertado pero muy contento "Te debo una cita para esta noche" dijo guiándole un ojo._

_Y así se habían ido a casa de Seiya para que al bajar, se encontraran a Serena saliendo de la casa corriendo, Mina trató de alcanzarla y gritó varias veces su nombre, a la cuarta vez, Serena la tomó de la mano y se la llevó sin dejarla despedirse._

_..::Fin del Flash Back::.._

"Primero cálmate" dijo Taiki "A mí también me arruinaron la cita" dijo decepcionado "En cuanto llegamos, Amy se disculpó y se fue sin dejar que fuera con ella"

"¿Y a todo esto, quién era ese tipo¿Y por qué hizo esa escena en la calle?"

"El ex novio de Serena" contestó Taiki con la mirada sobre Seiya "Vino a buscarla diciendo que es su novia y lo amenazó con no volverse a acercar a ella"

"Es que no lo entiendo" Dijo Yaten dando de vueltas en la sala mientras miraba a Seiya con un gesto nada lindo "Sólo faltaba que le regalaras un boleto"

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?" Preguntó indiferente el castaño "Tú viste con tus propios ojos lo acelerado que estaba ese tipo"

"No te pongas de su lado, Taiki." Fanfarroneó nuevamente el peliplateado "¡¿Seiya, en qué estás pensando?!"

"Obviamente en ella" Intervino por tercera vez el chico más alto. "Puedes seguir diciendo tonterías como león enjaulado, Seiya nos va a ignorar" Dicho esto, salió de la habitación en busca del teléfono, después de todo la tarde se echó a perder gracias a el exnovio de la novia de su amigo…

Yaten bajó los brazos resignado "Muy bien, Seiya, si vas a perder los cabales por una rubia tonta, no cuentes conmigo, no creo que Serena valga la pena"

Al escuchar "Serena", Seiya salió de su trance viendo cómo Yaten se perdía en las escaleras y reconociendo la ausencia de Taiki, se dejó caer sobre el sillón, efectivamente sus dos mejores amigos tenían razón. Debía pensar en el concierto, en sus amigos, en su futuro, pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la escena de momentos antes.

Si tan sólo Serena no hubiera caminado detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda, si tan sólo no hubiera visto a ese idiota… Pero lo vio y al instante, se soltó de él. Su voz estaba cortada cuando pronunció su nombre…

Eso le dolió¿no había dicho ella que no le afectaba?

Pero por el contrario fue corriendo hacia su celular para hablar con Mina… Eso le indignó, haber confiado más en su amiga que en su novio…

Apretó los puños.

La reacción celosa de Darien no le importó, ni siquiera que haya entrado a su casa sin permiso alguno, lo que realmente le afectó fue ver a Serena pasmada, sin retroceder ante el acercamiento de su exnovio.

Tomó un cojín y se tapó la cabeza, odiaba a ese tipo y no debería, porque se suponía que estaba seguro de su relación y no tenía porque sentirse así. Pero la verdad los celos comenzaban a incomodarlo. Él no era celoso y se sentía estúpido siéndolo por primera vez. Pero simplemente, Serena le importaba demasiado.

--S&S--

"¿Serena?" preguntó Mina por tercera vez.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de estar aquí como tonta esperando a que reacciones" dijo claramente enojada "Tuve suficiente con que me hicieras pasar un escándalo terrible pero fue peor que me hubieras interrumpido al estar con Yaten!"

"Espera, Mina" Dijo deteniendo la partida de su amiga. "Perdón"

"Ay, Serena… ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? Simplemente regresó tu ex"

"Lo sé, pero es que…"

"Tienes duda, y no sabes que hacer" dijo suspirando cruzada de brazos.

"Pensé que tú lo entenderías, imagínate que Andrew hubiera regresado"

"No seas tonta, está con Lita y sinceramente ya lo superé. Además, ahora estoy con Yaten y me importa más él"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿No se supone que lo querías?"

"Sí, Sere. Lo quise alguna vez, pero no merezco sufrir por él además mi carrera es más importante y ahora que Yaten está conmigo--"

"¡Pero acabas de conocerlo!"

"Tú también acabas de conocer a Seiya" dijo retadora "Pero a diferencia de ti, a mí si me interesa Yaten, si hubiera regresado Andrew, hubiera abrazado más fuerte a mi novio en lugar de soltarlo"

Serena calló en seco. Era muy cierto, la intromisión de Darien había sido todo lo que ella había querido evitar. Nuevamente había sentido un golpe terrible en el pecho, sintió toda la angustia que pasó por su ausencia y al verlo sintió que nuevamente podría correr a él y besar sus labios.

"…Pero"

"Serena olvídalo" dijo regresando varios objetos al tocador "Gracias por el maquillaje, nos vemos después. Tengo una cita."

"Mina en verdad lamento mucho que te hayan visto así por mi culpa"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo con fastidio "Seguramente mañana tendré algún artículo en contra."

"No puede ser tan ma--"

Mina azotó la puerta al salir, dejando a su amiga con el nudo en la garganta, primero la llegada de Darien, luego una pelea con Mina¿qué más faltaba?

--S&S--

Kakyuu llegó tardísimo, se sentía a morir por quedarles mal a los chicos pero las noticias que llevaba podrían animarlos un poco y perdonar su retraso. Con manos temerosas tocó el timbre, tuvo que hacerlo nuevamente.

A la tercera vez, comenzaba a temer por la ausencia de los chicos, pero Yaten salió al poco tiempo.

"Perdón. Taiki estaba llamando por teléfono y yo estaba ocupado, pasa"

"¿Y Seiya?"

"Es mal momento para hablar con él"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada grave" Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él "Ve a la cocina, la sala está ocupada, llamaré a Taiki"

La pelirroja se sentó acomodó de inmediato y comenzó a sacar de su bolso un par de papeles, pensaba en Seiya¿estaría bien?

"Perdona, Kakyuu" se disculpó Taiki sentándose a su lado "Yaten tiene un compromiso, pero podemos ponernos de acuerdo tú y yo, Seiya por el momento no está disponible"

"Vaya…" dijo con un suspiro "¡Bueno! Mira, conseguí que la audiencia fuera en dos días¿crees que sea posible?"

Taiki lo meditó unos segundos "Sí, puede ser"

"Entonces…" dijo sacando una agenda "Dime a qué hora"

El castaño suspiró para sus adentros, estaba comenzando a creer que la decisión de crear el grupo fue una mala idea. Dio los datos en automático y vio la preocupación de Kakyuu en sus ojos, así que decidió sonreír.

"¿Algo más?"

"Sí¿puedo ver a Seiya?"

--S&S--

"_¿Es que por qué hizo eso?"_ pensaba el vocalista _"Además como supo dónde estuvo, quién le dijo…?"_

"¿Seiya?"

"_Soy un estúpido, cómo puedo estar celoso, Serena me quiere…" _

De pronto sintió una mano delicadamente puesta en su hombro, se quitó el cojín que por largo rato llevaba en la cara y se levantó de un respingo. Al hacerlo tomó la mano de Kakyuu y se acercó peligrosamente buscando sus labios.

De inmediato la pelirroja lo separó con la cara colorada "¿Seiya, qué intentas?"

"Señorita!! Yo—yo pensé… Perdón…"

"Vine a ver lo del grupo" dijo cambiando del tema algo incómoda, instantes después se puso seria "Hablé con Yaten y Taiki y--"

"¿Entonces ya se enteró"

Ella negó pacientemente "Vine a ver cómo estabas…"

"Estoy bien, gracias"

"¿Es por Serena, verdad?"

Seiya la miró soprendido y luego giró la mirada "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque trataste de besarme hace unos momentos y no lo hubieras hecho si no hubieras estado pensando en ella"

"De verdad lo lamento" dijo cansado

"No te preocupes¿quieres hablar?"

"_No"_Pensó, pero movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa "Conozco una cafetería cercana"

--S&S--

Darien sonrió, después de ver a Serena salir junto con Mina, su esperanza regresó, aceptaba que tuvo miedo al ver salir a Serena y abrazar a ese tipo, pero reconoció el sentimiento de nerviosismo en sus ojos cuando lo vio. Así que lo que necesitaba ella era tiempo y su compañía…

Rió ante el recuerdo¿Serena huyendo de él? Para nada.

Tocó la puerta con cortesía y un momento después Ikuko abrió sorprendida

"Buenas tardes, vine a ver a Serena"

"Espera un momento, ahora la llamo"

Darien se extrañó al no ser recibido, pero prefirió esperar, al cabo de unos minutos, un par de ojos asustados lo recibieron

"Hola, princesa"

"Hola, Darien"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"No lo creo" dijo nerviosa

Darien rió "¿Por qué?" Al no escuchar respuesta sonrió aún más "Bueno, vine para invitarte a cenar"

"¿Qué?" Se extrañó ante el comportamiento tan extraño

"Vamos, princesa"

"No me llames así por favor" dijo algo incómda

"¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba"

"Eso fue antes…" dijo tan bajo que Darien no la logró oír.

"Bueno, Serena, dime a dónde quieres ir."

"La verdad es que tengo un par de cosas que hacer y--"

"Será breve, lo prometo"

Serena suspiró, no sabía cómo evadirlo, por eso quiso huir de él en un principio.

"Darien… la verdad es que--"

"Por favor"

Ante la mirada que tenía enfrente, la rubia no pudo decir más, sabía que se arrepentiría "De acuerdo, iré a avisarle a mis papás, pero tengo que regresar temprano"

"Temprano será" Terminó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

--S&S--

"Me atrevo a opinar que Serena necesita cerrar un ciclo, es decir, estuvo mucho tiempo con una persona, que para variar la dejó y lastimó, por lo tanto necesita tiempo para asimilar una nueva relación"

"Pero…"

"Seiya.." interrumpió a modo maternalista "Aunque ella te quiera, volver a ver a alguien que significó tanto en su corazón, es difícil, seguramente está pensando las cosas"

"¿Y si está con él?"

Kakyuu suspiró "Eso sólo serviría para desengañarse, de verdad considero que su relación es especial para ella, no creo que la eche por la borda, sólo necesita seguridad y tiempo para aclarar las cosas, hazle saber que estás con ella¿o no es así?"

"Claro que sí"

"Entonces demuéstraselo y no seas celoso, no te queda"

"No soy celoso"

"No lo sé, Seiya, para mí en estos momentos lo eres"

El chico descansó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa con un suspiro, Kakyuu aprovechó el gesto para apretar sus manos "Gracias…" Murmuró

"Ánimo, sé que tú puedes"

"Perdón por quitarte el tiempo" Kakyuu rió sutilmente "¿Qué sucede?"

"Me alegro que me tengas más confianza, Seiya. Cuando quieras, ahí estaré"

Seiya se quedó pasmado por la actitud de su acompañante, luego sonrió de la misma manera. "Lo tendré en cuenta" Sacó su carte "Y hablando de cuentas, será mejor que vaya a pagar"

"Te acompaño"

Ambos se levantaron y Kakyuu se acercó a él para abrazarlo, Seiya respondió el gesto sintiéndose torpe. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de tratos por parte de su representante, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y se dispusieron a pagar, siendo vistos por un par de espectadores anonadados, entre ellos Lita y Andrew.

--S&S--

"No sería mala idea hacer esto más seguido" aceptó la pelirroja mientras se despedía de Seiya "Me voy por aquí, nos vemos"

"Gracias por todo, Kakyuu"

Con mil cosas girándole en la mente, el joven caminaba hacia su casa, pero una mejor idea pasó por su cabeza, tal vez su amiga tenía razón, Serena necesitaba saber que él estaba con ella a pesar de todas sus dudas o sentimientos encontrados.

Cambió el rumbo. Iría a visitarla.

--S&S--

La cena había sido una muy mala idea, Serena no estaba a gusto y su estómago le recriminaba haber comido palomitas por la mañana y algo tan pesado en ese momento estando nerviosa.

"Déjame decirte que te encuentro encantadora esta noche"

"Gracias" se limitó a decir un tanto cohibida por el cambio de actitud de Darien.

"A ti, princesa, por darme esta velada tan encantadora" dijo tomando su mano

"Darien, no entiendo porqué cambiaste tanto"

Él rió. "Si soy el mismo!"

Ella negó con seriedad "cuando te fuiste jamás tuviste estos detalles conmigo, ni siquiera te importé cuando lloré, sabes que odio llorar"

"Pero, Serena, pensé que todo había quedado claro. Este intercambio me abre nuevas puertas"

"Lo sé, pero entonces si es tan importante para ti¿por qué no estás allí ahora?"

"Porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo, sé que no pudimos hablar mucho, pero pensaba en ti"

"Darien, nunca llamabas y cuando yo te buscaba siempre estabas ocupado"

"Perdóname, la universidad es algo absorbente y--"

"La mía también, pero siempre había encontrado un tiempo para ti"

"Serena, las cosas son diferentes cuando vives en otro país, con otras personas…" Acarició su mano con delicadeza "Lo único que yo te pedí era tiempo, pedí que me esperaras un tiempo"

"Y luego regresas pensando que sigo siendo la misma"

"Claro que sí, porque te conozco y te quiero"

"Tal vez estés equivocado"

"Serena, no seas así conmigo, de verdad me importas, pero creo que esta fue una oportunidad única para mí, si me quieres, debes entenderlo"

Otra vez callaron sus argumentos durante ese día, no sabía qué decir, no podía decirle que en verdad no lo podía entender, no pudo aceptar cuando se fue, y ahora se sentía exactamente igual, no lo entendía¿eso significaba que no lo quería?

"Darien, según tú, debería entenderlo, pero no puedo. Ahora vienes, me ilusionas ¿para que después vuelvas a irte?"

"No son ilusiones, princesa" Sonrió apretando más su mano "Es algo sincero, tal vez la última vez no dejé esos detalles en claro, pero sí me importas, y mucho"

Serena delicadamente se soltó de su mano "Estoy con Seiya ahora, Darien. Si vine contigo fue porque quería arreglar las cosas"

Darien suspiró "Entiendo que te sientas sola si no estoy físicamente presente contigo, pero entiéndeme tú también"

"Lo intenté por mucho tiempo, pero no me diste razones para hacerlo, sólo especulaba las cosas y mira como terminé"

"Por eso mismo ahora estoy aquí, vine a verte porque me importas"

Serena esquivó la mirada, no supo en qué momento había cruzado los brazos, pero ella sabía que sólo tomaba esa postura cuando estaba incómoda.

"Prometiste que regresaríamos temprano, ya pasó bastante tiempo, Darien"

"Bien, te llevaré a casa"

Serena se mantuvo alejada de él incluso cuando le abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a sentarse, sentía un nudo en el estómago, no como antes, era diferente, estaba tensa y no sabía qué hacer, en la cena se contuvo de mencionar el nombre de Seiya varias veces porque estaba pensando en él y en lo mal que se comportó esa mañana.

Al sentir que el coche arrancaba, desvió la vista hacia la ventana, había personas caminando por la calle y sintió deseos de bajarse a caminar, allí con Darien se sentía encerrada, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para refutar lo que su corazón decía, en efecto estaba palpitando con fuerza, decir que lo había olvidado era una mentira, pero tampoco podía engañarse, quería a Seiya.

El coche paró y Darien bajó mientras ella esperaba sentada, no quería salir, sabía que él querría despedirse y no se sentía bien, todo le daba vueltas. Efectivamente Darien la ayudó a bajar.

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué¿qué harás mañana? Quiero disfrutar todo el tiempo aquí contigo"

"No creo poder mañana, Darien" dijo sinceramente "Tengo cosas que hacer… y pensar"

Sin decir más, la abrazó de una forma que no le permitía a ella soltarse de no ser por la fuerza, así que se limitó a esperar a que la soltara.

"Mañana te vendré a visitar" dijo positivamente "será solo un momento"

"Gracias por la cena" dijo ella esquivando el comentario

"Hasta mañana, princesa" dijo empinándose para besar los labios que tan ansiosamente deseó por toda la cena

"Espera--"

Demasiado tarde, el beso llegó, corto y breve, sólo un beso de despedida.

"Te amo"

Serena, miró cómo el coche se iba, no quería entrar, no quería dar explicaciones a su mamá. Pero giró la perilla y su corazón casi se le sale al ver a Seiya esperando en la sala.

"Hija, te esperan" dijo seriamente Ikuko.

"Sí mamá gracias" Conforme avanzó, sus rodillas temblaron más y más. Pero llegó frente a él. "Hola"

"Hola, bombón"

"¿Lo viste cierto?"

Seiya asintió, el cristal de la ventana le permitió ver toda la escena anterior. "tú madre también"

"Seiya--"

"No tienes que decirme nada, vine a decirte que te agradezco el tiempo que estuviste conmigo y que entenderé la decisión que tomes, que supongo ya tomaste"

Serena negó "sé que fui una tonta por la mañana al salir corriendo así de tu casa y que ahora deberás pensando lo peor de mí"

"No, bombón. Sé que estás confundida, y lo entiendo" dijo mientras se levantaba "Sé que nada de esto es fácil, ni para ti, ni para él, ni para mí" Acarició su mejilla antes de dar media vuelta "Así que, entiendo que alguien saldrá lastimado, al menos espero que tú no. Sólo te pido que cuando sepas la respuesta, me lo hagas saber" Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar.

"Seiya, espera"

"Dime"

"Ven un segundo" Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia ella "De verdad agradezco tu comprensión, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin explicarte lo que viste"

"No necesito una"

"Tal vez, pero yo quiero dártela, estoy confundida y mucho, me gustas y te quiero mucho, pero él sigue presente, de otra forma no hubiera actuado como una tonta"

"No lo eres" sonrió "Por eso mismo dije, esperaré tu respuesta"

"¿Me quieres?"

"Mucho" se acercó a ella y besó su frente "No lo dudes, bombón, te quiero muchísimo"

Dicho esto, se separó.

"No sé cuanto tarde en tomar una decisión, pero te prometo que te daré esa respuesta y también te prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda"

"Ve al concierto" sonrió "Haremos un comercial en unos días, pero prefiero que no vayas, quiero darte tiempo, además, lo que realmente me importa es el concierto"

"Ahí estaré Seiya, es una promesa"

"Te mandaré tu boleto" dijo acercándose nuevamente "cuídate bombón"

Se acercó a ella y buscó besar su mejilla, pero Serena volteó el rostro y besó sus labios. Al separarse, ella tenía la cara sonrojada. "Perdóname Seiya"

Hubo otro beso corto, y esta vez Serena fue quien comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, un instante después, Seiya se despedía con un gesto y ella soltó por fin las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo logró retener.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

**Hola... no sean crueles por favor...**

**Sé que Resuri salió de la órbita del planeta y se desapareció por mucho, muchísimo tiempo... pero... milagrosamente regresó y por inspiración divina, pudo retomar su historia... Perdónenme por la espera. Sé que tal vez no me crean por lo mismo que les he fallado, pero ya tengo el capítulo final, así que esta historia ya llegará a su final.**

**No tienen idea de cuanto les agradezco el que me lean, de verdad, todo su apoyo me ayudó mucho por los problemas que tuve y ahora estoy nuevamente aquí, muchas gracias chicas. **

**Del capítulo, sé que Vicky me ha de odiar pero en poquito tiempo me redimí, Kakyuu es sólo una buena amiga, de Darien, sí, tienen toda la razón, algo fuera del planera mientras estaba perdida me hizo daño, este capítulo estuvo terriblemente lleno de Darien-Serena, sí, me iré a lavar las manos en este momento jaja, bueno ya, espero les haya gustado, Mina y Yaten ya están juntos aunque el sea muy necio para aceptar que la quiere mucho y Taiki... a paso tortuga pero llegará algún día, gracias por leer, por favor si tienen piedad, déjenme comentario, será apreciado. Y MUCHO! **

**De No quiero conocerte... pues... no sé cuando actualice, ese capítulo me está costando lo que no tienen idea, llevo cuatro páginas y estoy estancada, soy una mala escritora, perdón. Les pido un poco más de paciencia, las vacaciones y la soltería deben traer algo bueno así que estaré tratando de escribir hasta que lo consiga, nos vemos!**

**Resuri-chan **


	10. Feliz Navidad

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, nada es mío, sólo las locuras aquí presentadas!

----------------------

**Especial de Navidad**

**Capítulo X.**

**Feliz Navidad.**

----------------------

"_Serena!!!! Teléfono!!!!"_

_La rubia, que instantes antes había estado abrazando sus rodillas bajo el refugio de su cama, se levantó de un brinco hasta alcanzar el suelo y salir corriendo hacia una pequeña sala._

"_Listo, mamá, gracias!" la felicidad de la joven resaltaba en todas sus palabras "¿Darien?"_

"_Eh… Sere… soy yo…"_

"_Ah...!" dijo con evidente pena "Mina…"_

"_Serena, sé que preferirías que no fuera yo llamándot--"_

"_Tonterías, amiga¿cómo estás?"_

"_Yo, eh… pues bien!" terminó diciendo eufórica "De hecho quería invitarte a tomar un café esta tarde, ya que hace un poco de frío y… bueno ¿qué dices?"_

"_Me encantaría, Mina" dijo con desgano "Pero… tengo que… hacer mi cuarto"_

"_Entiendo" y tras una desabrida despedida, Mina suspiró sobre su teléfono "Ay, Serena…" y colgó_

_En su casa, Serena se sentía mal por mentirle a su amiga, pero sin darle importancia regresó a su cuarto y abrió su diario para comenzar a escribir_

La actual Serena suspiró ante el recuerdo y entró en su habitación, había sido un día muy pesado, Darien regresó, supo de su novio y ahora… ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer… el recuerdo de él antes de irse a estudiar, seguía presente, mientras que su relación con Seiya aún era muy… reciente, de hecho no tenía mucho de conocerlo y…

Claro! Ahora estaba arrepintiéndose… Pero cómo hacerlo cuando Seiya había sido tan amable, tan sincero y tan… especial con ella! Por otro lado, Darien había decidido irse y dejarla esperando a su regreso, ambos ahora estaban cerca de ella y ambos esperaban una respuesta.

Serena inconcientemente se había abrazado a sus rodillas sentada en su cama en una esquina de su cuarto. Sintió frustración al recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde y se levantó de un respingo, se dirigió a su tocador y sacó el diario.

"Tenía tiempo que no te usaba" se decía a sí misma "Pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita" dijo escribiendo la fecha: 21 de diciembre. La última fecha había sido en noviembre, justo el día en que conoció a Seiya…

--S&S--

Kakyuu llevaba casi 10 minutos hablando y Seiya con suerte habría escuchado dos palabras: concierto y navidad. Sus mejores amigos lo miraban de reojo sin decir comentario alguno sino limitándose a asentir ante los planes de la pelirroja.

"Las cosas van saliendo de maravilla, chicos, en verdad les deseo toda la suerte para su primer concierto juntos!" dijo emocionada antes de despedirse de cada uno y salir por la puerta de la cocina.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Yaten explotó

"Sigues pensando en ella verdad???!!"

"Seiya…" comenzó seriamente Taiki "El concierto será dentro de unas horas y lo mejor sería que si tú no--"

"Lo siento, de verdad" dijo con voz ronca "Es sólo que… esperaba más de ella" se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas "Perdónenme, esta noche, no los defraudaré más"

Yaten no pudo evitar compartir una mirada cómplice con Taiki después de haber sonreído falsamente. Seiya estaba devastado, al haber conocido a Serena, había cambiado, por momentos era un chico diferente, completo, feliz. Ahora estaba vacío. Serena lo estaba logrando.

"Tranquilo" murmuró el castaño al ver los puños cerrados del ojiverde "Sé que se le pasará, y en cuanto a nosotros… deberíamos también irnos a preparar"

Dicho esto, ambos salieron también de la casa, para abordar el vehículo que los llevaría al escenario.

--S&S--

Serena mantenía su vista fija en las palabras que ella misma había escrito con anterioridad, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, porque era tanto el dolor que revivió al leerlas que no podía pasarlas por desapercibidas…

En ese entonces, ella estaba con Darien y su mundo era él. Todo lo que había escrito ahí era un desahogo por todo lo que sucedía estando a su lado, estaba muy enamorada y llena de miedo por perderlo, lo creía todo en su vida. Lo creía ser el indicado para amar pero ahora, ya no era la misma. De otra forma estaría de acuerdo con sus propias palabras.

Siguió leyendo y se encontró con escritos tristes después de la partida de Darien, incluso, algunas páginas daban vestigios de sus lágrimas, era una lástima leer todas esas tonterías, pues ahora, sus mejillas ardían, se avergonzaba de eso que había escrito y no precisamente por la mala ortografía o redacción…

Cerró el libro de golpe, apretando al mismo tiempo sus parpados para no dejar salir las lágrimas. Estaba realmente furiosa y para variar, recordó un par de palabras días anteriores.

"Serena… recuerda que siempre serás para mí esa niña especial que conocí"

Si Darien creía que era una niña débil, dependiente de su presencia, se equivocaba. Miró su reloj, faltaba una hora para el concierto, tenía que darse prisa.

Se metió a la regadera y cinco minutos después salía del baño con un atuendo diferente, como ella quería. Aún mantenía su cabello envuelto en una toalla, pero eso cambiaría en unos minutos, era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera salir a enfrentar todo lo que tuviera que hacer. Se acercó al espejo y tomó su maquillaje.

"No soy esa niña que dijo…"

--S&S--

La gente comenzaba a acercarse, lentamente se fue formando una hilera de personas esperando a entrar al recinto, y entre la multitud, cuatro cabezas se asomaban alborotadas: Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei.

"¿Segura que no están?"

"Pues yo no la veo, Rei" comentó Mina

"¿Creen que esté con Seiya?" preguntó la peliazul con su barbilla reposando en su puño con delicadeza "Taiki no ha querido mencionarla, así que no sabría decirles"

"Yo no lo creo" Lita miró hacia la fila de personas "Yo creo que está con Darien" Todas la miraron ansiosas de escuchar sus argumentos "Es simple, Darien tampoco está aquí, y más después de haber visto a Kakyuu con Seiya, tal vez Serena haya decidido las cosas de forma más sencilla."

Las chicas se miraron con preocupación.

"Miren!" dijo Mina de repente "Están comenzando a avanzar, eso significa que el concierto pronto empezará…"

"_Serena por favor no hagas nada estúpido"_ pensó Rei antes de comenzar a caminar.

--S&S--

Ikuko estaba secándose las manos, los preparativos de la cena habían sido muchos y ahora era tiempo de llevar a su hija a un concierto. Se había asombrado al verla tan bien arreglada y decidida a la vez.

"Toma" le dijo extendiéndole un abrigo "No quiero verte resfriada cuando regreses a casa de la mano con tu novio" le guiñó un ojo.

"Mamá!"

"Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien, él te quiere" dicho esto tomó las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta... justo cuando Darien estaba a punto de tocar.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, joven" dijo la señora de la casa tan cortés como pudo "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Sí, vengo a ver a Serena"

"Lo lamento pero estábamos por irnos a un concierto"

"Lo sé, pero es importante y--"

"Joven Chiba, disculpe, pero realmente tenemos prisa, en media hora dará comienzo el evento"

"No te preocupes mamá, no tardaremos" dijo interrumpiendo la rubia mientras invitaba a pasar a su antiguo novio.

Ikuko se sorprendio pero asintió regresando a la cocina

"¿Qué es tan urgente, para cancelar un compromiso?" dijo retadora

"Serena! Me sorprende de ti! Pues obviamente lo es nuestra relación!"

"Darien, tú y yo no tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ese día lo dejaste bastante claro para los dos: yo no te importo"

"No digas eso, Serena, en verdad te he extrañado y quiero estar contigo, de no ser por eso, dime tú por qué regresaría a Japón…"

"No lo sé, Darien. Y si te soy sincera, no creo que me interese"

--S&S--

"Damas y caballeros, esta es la primera llamada"

Seiya se mordía los labios detrás de la cortina del escenario, los asientos de primera fila estaban claros para él: ni Serena ni su novio estaban presentes…

"Joven Seiya!" decía una joven de cabellos negros muy corto "Lo estaba buscando, soy la encargada de su maquillaje"

Automáticamente, Seiya asintió y siguió a la chica pensando tan sólo en los miles de pretextos que sus mente inventaba para justificar la ausencia de Serena. Porque definitivamente no podía estar con Darien… no! No podía… o eso es lo que el deseaba…

--S&S--

"Serena, Escúchame!"

"No, Darien!" dijo levantándose del sillón "dije que no llegaría tarde esta vez y lo cumpliré" tomó su bolso

"Serena, no seas tonta, yo--"

La gota que derramó el vaso

"Me tratas como se te da la gana, me dejas sola esperando que cuente los días de tu regreso, me haces perder amigos, me haces perder a una persona especial para mí, me haces romper mis promesas y tras de todo me dices tonta!!"

"Serena, entiende que--" dijo tomándola por la muñeca con fuerza.

"¡No, Darien¡Entiende tú! No soy una tonta. Jamás me vuelvas a tratar como tal" Con todas sus fuerzas, la rubia se liberó del agarre y caminó a la puerta para luego abrirla "Tuviste una gran oportunidad conmigo, y la desperdiciaste, ojala te arrepientas, lástima que no estaré ahí para disfrutarlo. Ahora, si me permites, necesito ir a un concierto, así que lo diré una sola vez: No vuelvas a molestarme"

"Pero Serena¿Qué no ves que de verdad te quiero? Yo no soy egoísta y te dejaría ir a cualquier lugar a estudiar"

"No uses pretextos tontos conmigo" Dijo furiosa "Ya tuve suficiente. Cambiaste, sí, pero yo también y ahora sé lo que quiero"

"¿Fue él verdad?"

"Fui yo."

"Imposible, tú nunca hubieras cambiado de esa forma, eras tan noble, tímida, ingenua y linda…"

"No, Darien. Eso era lo que tú querías que fuera, lo que aún quieres que yo sea"

"Serena, por favor, hablemos bien, tienes demasiadas cosas que decirme y yo muchas más que aclararte, deberíamos--"

"Debiste hacerlo antes, cuando me importabas, pero tú decidiste terminar esa época"

El chico suspiró y con pasos seguros se acercó a ella tomándola por el mentón. "Dime que no me amas"

Serena sintió un hueco en el estómago "Suéltame, Darien" dijo con los dientes apretados

"¿Lo ves? Aún me quieres" Dijo agachándose para besarla

"Ni lo intentes" dijo apartándolo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba enojada por ser tan débil y no poder externarle todo lo que sentía por miedo a lastimarlo "Por favor, vete" dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

"No, Serena"

Cerró los ojos un momento, al abrirlos vio su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para el concierto "Tengo que irme"

"No me evadas, Serena" Volvió a tomarla por los hombros y la besó. Un beso forzado que fue suavizándose conforme el chico exploraba en su boca. Un beso que desarmó a Serena por completo. Algo que no se esperaba y que de un momento a otro se encontró respondiendo.

Al separarse de ella, Darien pudo observar sus ojos aún cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos "Seiya…"

"¿Qué?"

Serena abrió los ojos y al enfocar, se encontró con un pelinegro pero no precisamente en quien había pensado al sentir el beso.

"Lo siento, no te amo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El aludido ni siquiera la miró, apretó los puños y salió hacia su coche.

Al cerrar la puerta, Serena dejó salir las lágrimas que momentos antes querían mostrarse, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada expectante de su madre.

"Espero que estés conciente de que faltan cinco minutos y no pretendo ir rápido"

--S&S--

"Damas y Caballeros, esta es la tercera llamada, con ustedes, el nuevo grupo, Three Lights!"

La multitud comenzó sus gritos de emoción y con una cálida bienvenida, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten aparecieron detrás de la cortina que los escondía momentos antes. La música comenzó, Seiya con su guitarra, Yaten en el teclado y Taiki con el micrófono.

Los presentes callaron paulatinamente hasta quedar en completo silencio mientras el atractivo castaño comenzaba su canción. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, en concentración, mientras de sus labios se escuchaba una melodía lenta… al abrir los ojos, Taiki se encontró con Amy en la primera fila, sonriéndole, le lanzó una rosa y prosiguió con su canción.

Yaten mantenía con ritmo el teclado, la melodía la conocía a la perfección y en esos momentos su corazón se estremecía al ver a la multitud quieta deleitándose con su música. Miró a Mina y sonrió para volver a su teclado. Todo era perfecto, esa noche sería un éxito.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, Seiya no compartía su idea, fingía una sonrisa, un gesto encantador en su rostro, sin embargo, su mente estaba hecha un lío, se sabía la canción a la perfección y sus dedos la habían practicado tanto que tocaban los acordes por inercia. Y gracias a eso, nadie notaba la melancolía que experimentaba al ver cierto lugar vacío… y justo en primera fila…

--S&S--

"Esto no puede ser!" dijo Ikuko al ver que el lugar estaba lleno "Bájate, querida, te espero en casa, en cuanto termine"

"Sí" dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar con un poco de dificultad hacia la entrada del evento, los tacones no ayudaban. Al llegar un policía se acercó

"Buenas noches, señortia¿la puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Eh… sí, bueno, tuve un contratiempo pero ya llegué"

"Si se refiere al concierto, me temo decirle que por normas del establecimiento, no podemos dejarla pasar, ya ha empezado el concierto"

"Lo sé! Lo sé… y aquí está mi boleto, es en primera fila y Seiya me está--"

"Lamento mucho decirle que no puedo hacerlo, aunque sea una invitada especial, sería una falta de respeto para aquellas personas que están disfrutando el concierto"

"Pero usted no entiende, yo tengo que estar ahí" Serena comenzó a tener un nudo en la garganta

"Señorita, no me haga difícil realizar mi trabajo" dijo el hombre un poco desesperado

"Por favor, le pido que me deje pasar, sé que fui irresponsable pero por favor… necesito entrar!"

"Lo siento, es mi última palabra, si no se retira ahora, tendré que llamar a seguridad"

--S&S--

La multitud aplaudía por el término de la canción anterior y ahora se emocionaba por la siguiente, los tres chicos cantaban juntos a la vez tocando sus instrumentos.

"Yume no naka de nandomo sotto kuchizuki kawashita…" (En mis sueños te besaba tiernamente…)

Los tres cantaban con todo su ser pero sólo dos disfrutaban del momento mientras con la mirada recorrían al público.

"Motto deai ga hayakereba to…" (Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes…)

Serena derramaba un par de lágrimas desesperada, quería entrar y no sabía como, su mamá ya debería estar bastante lejos, pero nada de eso importaba, su mente se mantenía absorta en la promesa que acababa de romperle a Seiya

"Jibun ga kowai yo…" (Tengo miedo a estar sólo)

La canción continuaba, el público continuaba aplaudiendo e incluso se estaba grabando en vivo para una cadena nacional, todo el concierto prometía ser magnífico para las nuevas estrellas

"Kino anna ni yasashiku demo ima goro aitsu no ude no naka…" (Ayer fuiste tan dulce conmigo pero ahora te encuentras en los brazos de ese tipo…)

Serena escuchaba atenta a la letra de la canción que lograba escuchar aún a las afueras de la instalación. Estaba triste, esas palabras le taladraron y sentía que debía hacer lo correcto: dejar de lastimar a Seiya…

"Tsuki no hikari ga, todokanu kanata he, Ah! Kimi o tsuresaritai." (Hacia donde la luz de la luna no pueda llegar, allí te quiero llevar)

--S&S--

Después de casi dos horas, el trío permanecía estático en una pose específica con la respiración entrecortada y ligeras gotas de sudor en sus frentes. Acaban de terminar la última coreografía correspondiente a la última canción.

"Gracias a todos por habernos dado la oportunidad de cantar esta noche para ustedes"

"Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado"

"Y también que esta velada sea inolvidable para todos, felices fiestas!"

Con esto, los tres chicos lanzaron cada uno una rosa, y dieron una reverencia mientras las cortinas comenzaban a taparlos lentamente entre los aplausos de los presentes.

Seiya se irguió y sin mirar a sus amigos comenzó a caminar…

"Vaya Navidad…"

"Seiya…" lo llamó Taiki

Al no haber respuesta Yaten habló "Supongo que no querrás ir a la cena…"

"Así que nosotros tampoco iremos" completó el castaño

Seiya volteó y los miró "Ustedes no tienen porque compartir esta…" desilusión, frustración¿agonía? No, en realidad era una estupidez "Esta situación" terminó por decir.

"Amigo sabes que estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas" sugirió el más alto de los tres.

"Además tú eras el loco que quería hacer esta cena, no nosotros"

"Gracias, pero alguien espera por ustedes, iré a casa, seguramente una buena ducha me hará sentir mejor. Diviértanse con sus novias"

Sus dos amigos iban a decir algo pero era demasiado tarde, Seiya había salido.

--S&S--

Al entrar a su camerino golpeo su mesa y apretó los ojos, estaba muy dolido aunque no lo aceptaría frente a otros. En su espejo yacía la foto que Serena y él se habían tomado en el centro comercial una tarde después de un ensayo.

"Iluso" se dijo a su reflejo en el espejo. "Será mejor así"

Estaba a punto de quitar la foto cuando escuchó un "NO!" y segundos después vio a una encantadora rubia asomarse por la puerta.

"Seiya…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" exigió mas confundido que enfadado

"Seiya yo…"

"No pierdas el tiempo, seguramente te están esperando"

"Sí y no me importa, porque yo te estoy esperando a ti" dijo armándose de valor

"Si crees que iré a tu cena, estás equivocada"

"Rompí mi promesa"

Seiya calló todo sonido que estaba por decir para mirarla fijamente mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de contender el temblor de su voz.

"Entiendo, querías tiempo y prometiste dar una respuesta, pero no la diste"

"Prometí llegar temprano a tu concierto" Nuevamente Seiya quedó callado "Prometí que al estar cantando, estaría escuchándote, pero rompí mi promesa"

"No tienes que recordarlo"

"Seiya… hoy leí mi diario"

"Vaya…" dijo algo incómodo

"Y me dí cuenta de que, estando con Darien, yo…"

"Eras feliz, lo entiendo, de verdad, está bien y no pretendo detenerte, así que--"

"¿Puedes callarte por un minuto y dejarme hablar?!" dijo indignada logrando toda la atención del pelinegro "Seiya te comportas como un niño!" Suspiró mientras trataba de aminorar el nudo que se formaba de nuevo en su garganta.

Seiya notó entonces que su cara no prometía nada bueno, no tenía prácticamente maquillaje y sus zapatos estaban llenos de tierra, su piel pálida y sus labios ligeramente amoratados.

"…"

"Quiero que sepas, que me di cuenta de lo monótona, triste y hasta cierto punto patética que era mi vida antes de conocerte, vivía enfrascada en la vida de los demás para no sentirme sola. Pero ahora no soy así, porque tú me hiciste una persona alegre" hizo una pausa mientras miraba al suelo "Hoy… hoy quería demostrártelo, quería cumplir una promesa y demostrar que podía cumplirla.." Las rodillas le temblaban por el frío y por el nerviosismo de no saber qué decir "pero no pude.." Ahora su voz le fallaba también "Llegué--tarde.." dijo con voz cortada.

"No fuiste la única"

Recobró un poco de postura al bajar la mirada. El nudo en la garganta era insoportable, pero logró calmarse un poco antes de hablar.

"Sé lo que piensas." Dijo avanzando un poco "Sé que piensas que estuve con Darien todo este tiempo, pero no fue así, sólo fue un momento" El gesto de Seiya no prometía nada bueno pero fue una suerte que Serena mirara hacia el suelo sin verlo a los ojos. "Sólo fueron unos minutos, minutos que necesité para llegar puntual… y los desperdicié"

"Serena, no te sientas mal por no haber venido, no importa ya" dijo cortante.

Al oír su nombre, la chica levantó la mirada dejando en el camino un par de lágrimas "¡Seiya, no! Rompí mi promesa, dije que necesitaría bastante tiempo para pensar las cosas pero no fue así, no necesité más de unos minutos para entender que Darien no estará más en mi vida" Seiya palideció "Pero fue su negligencia y mi debilidad lo que me hizo romper nuestra promesa…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Llegué tarde y te fallé, sé que prometí estar aquí y yo…" otra vez el nudo en la garganta "mamá se fue y yo… y los tacones y luego el policía…" ¿¿Acababa de decir los tacones y el policía?? "y no-no pude…" las lágrimas la traicionaron por completo sin dejarla hablar.

Serena no podía contener toda la frustración que la asaltaba al relatar su historia, se sentía estúpida diciendo lo que sucedió… su madre, los tacones y un guardia se convirtieron en una excusa que seguramente Seiya no entendería, pero para su gran sorpresa, Seiya la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó dejando que dos temblorosos brazos se apretaran a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Hundió su rostro en su hombro mientras permitía que ella se refugiara en su pecho, despacio fue separándose de ella y sostuvo entre sus manos un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

"Estás helada"

"Afuera hace frío¿sabes?"

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza entendiendo por lo que pasó "Debiste haberte ido a casa"

Negó y se abrazó a él "Además, como te dije, vine por ti… porque… quiero estar contigo"

Seiya asintió aún reteniéndola en sus brazos "Tuve miedo, perdóname por dudar de ti, bombón"

Serena negó con la cabeza, suavemente, Seiya limpió sus lágrimas mientras ella mostraba una tímida sonrisa "Perdóname tú" dijo empinándose para besar sus labios.

"Sigues fría, ven aquí" dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

"Pero se hará tarde para la cena, nos estarán esperando y--"

"Que nos esperen"

Dijo antes de volverla a besar.

--S&S--

Mina, Yaten, Lita y Taiki llegaron a casa de Serena, todos muy elegantes por cierto. Ikuko los recibió con una sonrisa y pronto Kakyuu llegó junto a Amy y Rei en la entrada. Todos se encontraron y tomaron asiento.

"¿Y Serena?" preguntó Rei disimuladamente

Ikuko la miró confundida "En el concierto"

Todos se miraron fugazmente con lo que la señora Tsukino miró a la amiga de su hija "¿Qué sucede?"

"Serena no estuvo en el concierto"

De no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Lita y Amy, los platos que la señora cargaba se hubieran roto en el suelo. "Yo… yo la dejé en la puerta del concierto…"

"Pero ella no estaba, Seiya estaba bastante mal y por eso no vino" aclaró Taiki

Inmediatamente, Ikuko comenzó a quitarse el mandil y tomó rápidamente las llaves del coche, iría a buscar a su hija "Ustedes quédense aquí por si llega y--"

El crujido de la puerta llamó la atención de todos, al mirar se encontraron a Serena y Seiya tomados de la mano.

"Ya llegué mamá!" dijo sonriente

"¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTUVISTE?!" saltó histérica su madre

"En el concierto" al mirar la cara de todos agregó "Sólo que los tacones no me dejaron entrar. Es decir, el guardia" dijo nerviosa.

"Ay, Serena. ¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Esperó todo el concierto afuera" respondió Seiya.

Ikuko la miró reprobatoriamente "Espero que haya valido la pena" dijo un poco molesta.

"Bastante" contestó Serena mientras caminaba hacia los demás "Hola, chicos… perdón por haber desperdiciado dos boletos en primera fila…"

"No te preocupes" dijo Yaten esquivando la mirada.

"Por supuesto que no hay de que preocuparse, Sere" dijo animadamente Mina "Olvidemos esto, quieren? aquí debería haber una fiesta."

--S&S--

"La cena fue un éxito" dijo Serena tomando un sorbo de chocolate que Seiya le preparó.

Ambos estaban en la terraza de su alcoba, terminando de limpiar lo que momentos antes fue una celebración. Ya era bastante tarde, pero ninguno de los dos quería entrar a la casa porque eso significaría despedirse y el momento era perfecto.

"Gracias" susurró el joven mientras besaba su mejilla y seguía abrazándola

"Pero si la fiesta fue idea tuya!"

Seiya sonrió "gracias por dejarme estar aquí contigo, en este momento, de esta forma"

Serena sonrió. Realmente estaba feliz, todo había cambiado, había cerrado un ciclo y era la ocasión ideal para darle un giro a su vida y darse una segunda oportunidad, se aferró a los brazos de Seiya y lo besó.

* * *

**Uff, tengo mucho que decir, Feliz Navidad. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, otro fic que termino y que dio mucha lata xD**

**Gracias por leer y perdonen por todo lo que tardé...**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Vicky por estar insistiéndome tanto en las actualizaciones y a mi amiga Les por ser tan linda y paciente conmigo. **

**Los mejores deseos**

**Resuri-chan **


End file.
